Caelum: A Tale beyond Phantasmagoria
by Thatpotatoguywhohas9000lives
Summary: Journey? Oddysey? What is there to be when all worlds are just nearer than you thought they would be? Waiting to be discovered in this vast multi-dimensional labyrinth called reality. [Note: Series, abilities and characters aren't my own and they belong to their own makers, creators, and author. The OC in this story is strong but not OP... Sort of...] Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first time I've done a crossover story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own every single characters, locations, potatoes, shows and abilities except the OC.

Edit 1: Change some stuff.

Edit 2: Added Omake.

* * *

Chapter 1: Form

* * *

An archaeologist girl lights a torch and sees a mural of some sort. She then touches it and a voice is heard.

 **FIND THE ONE WHO MADE MAGIC KNEEL,**

A vision of a man with red and blue tattoos on hands appear before he wore a cloak of brown. He then putted his hood on and walked to a portal of green with two girls, one with the hair of black, and one with the hair of pink.

 **THE ETERNAL ONE,**

A vision was seen again, its a forgesmith working inside a cube-like building. He then looked at a girl with chestnut colored hair and waved his hand.

 **THE MAN WHO MADE GRAVITY AS HIS OWN,**

A vision was seen yet again, a man was seen creating a gravity well while fighting alongside with a friend who has black wings.

 **THE TRAITOR,**

A vision was seen for the fourth time, a black winged man was fighting a horde of shadows and along his side, a man created a sphere of compressed gravity and thrown it away. The sphere turned into a gravity well.

 **THE MACHINE WHO BECAME A GOD,**

A vision was seen for the fifth time, a mechanical man, an android, who absorbed metals from a metal planet and became a massive robot who in turn created a new planet for cows on his hand.

 **THE MAN WHO DESTROYED THE PARADOXES WITH HIS BLADE,**

A vision was now seen again for the sixth time. A man wielding a katana has an engraving of a cutted time in half. He then walked towards a hole in time and sliced it into two. The hole then closed. He then continue walking until he sped up and became a blur of green streak.

 **BRING THEM ALL HERE AND YOU WILL SEE,**

A vision was seen for the last time. All the persons depicted standing beside each other in front of the mural and it begun to glow. The mural opens like a door and reveals something inside...

 **THE FIRST MAGNUS'S WONDER!**

 **BUT BE WARNED,**

 **FOR THERE IS SOMETHING OUT THERE**

 **THAT PREVENTS ALL THE ONES SEEN**

 **FROM REACHING THIS PLACE**

 **FOR FEARING IT WILL END THE WORLDS, DIMENSIONS, UNIVERSES, TIMELINES, AND EXISTENCE ITSELF**

 **AND THAT IS THE...**

 **DEVOURER OF EXISTENCE...**

The archaeologist girl wakes up and saw a portal of green before her. Then three people appear from it, a maid, a girl dressed in a robe and a man of wearing a brown cloak with its hood on, and underneath its hood was dimmed red and blue glowing eyes. A part of the mural which depicts an appearance of a man with a hood begun to glow its outline...

-Elsewhere-

A being was formed into an orb somewhere. The world is monochromatic and an information was viewed in its mind, [ **Time Pause is in effect! Please choose a vassal to be copied and customized!** ]

'Where am I?' the being thought.

'What's this, a ruined city?' the being shifted but since it's an orb it's the same face at all.

'A girl with pink hair and wings... The energy readings are high, her structural integrity is somehow dense, and I must acquire this as my vassal. But with last minute changes.'

 **[Are you sure? Y/N]**

The being, even though it has no arms, pressed Y.

 **[Are you really sure? Y/N]**

The being pressed Y again.

 **[Final pop-up. Are you really, really sure? Y/N]**

The being, felt annoyed, press Y.

[ **NEW ABILITIES UNLOCKED, Unknown Series! Menu level 1-5, Deep Storage 1-5, Akashic Record, 1=MAX-Sealed-Quest: First Contact must be completed, Extraction level 1=MAX-Sealed-Primordial Symbol of Extraction required, Absorption level 1=MAX-Sealed-Requirement: Shape Shift, Replicate level 1=MAX-Sealed-Absorption required, Erase level 1=MAX-Sealed-Requirement: must complete quest World Door, and Create 1=MAX** ]

[ **Auto-allocating points to all akills, abilities, and powers to 1. Could be changed on Settings Menu.** ]

[ **NEW ABILITY GAINED, Angeloid Series! X Variable Wings level 1=MAX!** ]

[ **NEW POWER GAINED, Heaven Piercer Series! Spiral Power 1-10=SEALED** ]

The being then transformed into an exact copy of the angel while having its hair 3/4 black and ¼ purple, the eyes are yellow, the wings are turned slightly grey, a collar that looked like from a dog's, ear muffs that look like a Gardevoir's ears but with technoish look, a body suit with circuit like markings, skirt is now longer and it has a upside down V cutted in front and the armor is monochromatic. The being slowly opened its eyes and waked up. 'What the heck? So this is how it sees the world.' The being stands up and saw a pink haired angel flew towards the flying isles. The being rapidly press and made all levels to their max values except the Spiral Power. 'Can I do the same?' The being then tried to fly before losing control and crashed on a wall nearby the ruins. 'I suppose I should train first.' The being then gets out of the wall.

[ **NEW SKILL GAINED, Resist Series! Damage Resistance level 1-10!]**

She then mentally press the button for leveling up damage resistance to 10 but realized she does not have enough points.

[ **Quest Gained! First Contact**

 **Objective: Find the first being you could talk to.**

 **Reward/s: Akashic Record** ]

'Let me try something…' "[ **CREATE: Skills: Sense, Speed Burst, and Ruinous Lightning Generation** ]!"

[ **LUCK CHECK!** ]

[ **FAILED!** ]

[ **SECOND LUCK CHECK!** ]

[ **SUCCESS!** ]

[ **NEW SKILLS GAINED: Sense, Speed Burst, and Ruinous Lightning Generation** ]

-Later-

[ **NEW SKILL GAINED, Flight Series! Flying Mastery level 1=MAX!]**

'Finally, after 50 tries. I finally learned to fly and land.' The being saw the pink-haired girl with wings attacking the flying isles. 'I'll wait when that's over. Besides, I need to learn more about this body.' The being thought while putting his hands on his chin and looking at the destruction caused. The being then went to a cave nearby and begun testing its new body.

-Many years later-

'The destruction has stopped, and I managed to enter it before that cloaking thingy is operational. It's been a millennia then. Huh?' The being said to its mind while standing up and walk towards the obelisk. 'What's this? Some sort of historic landmark?' The being touched it and it faintly glowed, suddenly an information sent to its mind **[NEW ABILITIES GAINED, Wisher Series! Wishmaker level 1=MAX, Wish Overwrite level 1=MAX, Wish Nullifier level 1=MAX, and Wish Rewrite level 1=MAX!]**. The being sealed the abilities of the [Wisher series], and walked away from it then the glow is no more. "Hey you!" shouted by a voice that is feminine nearby through which the being turned to its source. [ **Quest Complete! Reward/s have now been sent!** ] 'This one... It's an angeloid that looked exactly like Alpha. Is she a new angeloid?' thought by the girl. "Who are you? Are you a new angeloid?" The girl with light-blue hair asked. The being tilted its head while having a stupefied and confused look. "Do you know how to speak?" The being shook its head. "So you don't know how to speak, but can understand what I'm saying?" The being nodded. "Then how come you don't know how to speak!?" the girl comically shouted while the being just tilted its head confusedly. "Is this... Anxiety?" The being uttered. "Huh. You speaked!" The girl exclaimed. "Yes... I learn... But language is... Incomplete." The being said before walking away. "Oh I see. Wait... What!?" the girl then followed her.

-Library on the flying isles (Temporary name)-

[ **ERROR: Literatory Capacity Broken! Attempting to fix… Loading… 10%... 50%... 100%! Literatory Capacity is 50% damaged, do you wish to delete this ability? Y/N** ]

The being pressed N on its mind. "Knowledge... Incomplete" Said by the being. "What!? It's incomplete!? But you read everything!" Shouted by the girl. "Yes... But not... Akashic... Record..." The being said brokingly then closed its eyes. "Hey!" The girl then grabbed her before numerous runes appear around her with clockwork motif and it then shot the being with needle-like light. "What's the ruckus here!?" Shouted by a girl who has green haired girl beside a yellow haired girl walking towards them. "Literatory Capacity... Broken... Need... Taught... slowly..." The being then opened its eyes before the runes disappear along with the light needles. "Wait... What!? Hold on... What are you? Oh you know what... I'll do what I must." The girl with light blue hair then get some sort of threads on her ears and putted it on the being... But she got this message 'ERROR, Not sufficient authority to acquire access to [_]! Please ask Admin for the properties of Reincarnation System!', 'Why does her name is blank!? Also who the heck is this Admin!?' the girl shouted on her mind while removing the thread things that came from ears. [ **NEW ABILITIES GAINED, Angeloid Series! Hack level 1-10, Hyper Evolution Pandora level 1-∞, and Synapse System Authority level 1-5** ], the being tilted its head and has a stupefied expression of what's happening while in its mind pressing and maxing up all abilities. "Let's get her to our Master for more info on what she is." The four went to a room of some sort with a throne in the middle. [ **NEW ABILITY UNLOCKED! Shape Shift level 1=MAX** ]

[ **Absorption ability unsealed! Replicate Ability unsealed!** ]

-Throne room on the flying isles-

"Who the heck is she!? I don't ask **her** to create any more angeloids, _also we already have that problem and we won't go from it ever again_ , and whatsoever… And why does she keep tilting her head!?" shouted by a blonde haired man sitting on a throne. "That's the problem… Actually…" the light-blue haired girl then explain everything to him on how she found the being. They looked at her/him/it/whatever, the being tilted its head to the other direction while having a confuse look. "No series name, angeloid?" The being said and caused them to be shocked. "W-w-w-what!? You speaked perfectly!" the light blue haired girl stuttered, "What… Speak?" The being said brokenly again. The two girls nearby face-palm. "She is as stupid as Delta…" The green haired girl sighed. Then the being started to distort its appearance and transformed an exact duplicate of Minos except the hair color and eyes then transformed into numerous people before turning back into its 'Normal' form. The being stands up and a rumbling is heard. The four then looked at her stomach. "Can an angeloid be hungry- no… She's not an angeloid… In fact, **IT** is not an angeloid at all… Inquire Daedalus and ask about this… Thi- wait where did it go!?" The blonde man said while pointing at the being which is now gone.

-Village on the flying island-

The being grabbed an apple from the nearby stand and eat it. It then looked at the girls that looked like the same and was doing something. Then a portal of green appeared for a moment and vanished entirely. [ **NEW ABILITY GAINED, Wayfarer of Worlds Series! World Door level MAX** ] the being then went to a nearby water source to drink. [ **NEW ABILITY GAINED, Resist Series! Virus Resistance level 1-10, Iron Stomach level 1-10, and Evil Glare tolerance level 1-10!** ]

[ **TIME PAUSE ability unlocked on [Menu], the cost for it was 1000000 points!** ]

-Later-

[ **TIME SKIP ability unlocked on [Menu], the cost for it was 1000000 point!** ]

'Is it just me, or I've become overpowered in just a few minutes?' The being thought while grabbing a bite from an apple. "Hey…" Said by the light-blue haired girl who was extremely tired from flying around. "Where did you go!? I've been looking for you everywhere in the New Synapse!" The light-blue haired girl exclaimed while breathing huffing. [ **New info gained! All things related to the flying isles are now renamed corresponding to New Synapse's location!** ] "Nowhere…" Said by the being before taking a bite from the apple again. "Nowhere, my ass! Come quick! We'll scan you for… Reasons." Said by the light-blue haired girl while it grabbed the being's arm forcefully and walk away. But it didn't go as expected. Despite her pull the being didn't budge or move at all. The being sighed and went with her.

-Laboratory of Synapse-

"What the heck?" Said by another girl with light-blue hair but taller than the other one. "I know that I made angeloids… But this one is just something else entirely. She has a beating heart and a core combined." The girl continued after scanning her. "Minos. What are we going to do with her or it?" Said by the girl. "I don't know. We already have a new Uranus Queen." The man points at a white haired girl outside the window that is sweeping the floor even though there's no dirt to be swept with. "Not to mention that the old one malfunctioned and nearly killed all of us. Thanks to that and counting the years have passed after we regenerated our bodies. The humans have now gained new civilization and its now on industrial stage. So we need to just sit back and relax while watching those soap operas and stuff. However… The first Uranus Queen is still alive and I'm blaming you for it." The blonde haired man points at the small light-blue haired girl. "Well it wasn't my fault that you ordered me to create a portal to the moon thinking she might die but she survived and Daedalus had to make a new angeloid that could match her in terms of battle and the battle ended with her getting sucked on a friggin' wormhole. Although we managed to defeat her but the casualties in the New Synapse was great that we placed them on capsules so when they are fully healed, humanity is now on space stage." The small girl said. "Ok… kay…" The being tried speaking again but broken noises are heard. "Yeah… Well I'm still blaming you, flatty, for making her go to space." Said by Minos. "What did you say you impotent playboy!?" Shouted by the small girl. Minos gained a tick mark, and the two begun shouting to each other "What did you say about me, PANCAKES for boobs!?", "Say that again dick-for-brains and I'll beat the heck out of you!", "Shut up Pettanko!", "Oh it's ON blondie!" Shouted by the small girl and the two begun fighting comically while exiting the room. The tall girl sighed and said "Don't mind those two. They always like that waaaaaaaay~ back.", "By the way what's your name?" the tall girl asked as she sitted on a hovering chair. "Don't have name." The being said. "Oh… I see. Then how about… Uh…" She then begun to think while scanning the girl with her eyes. "How about… Ciel?" Said by the girl. "Ciel, name good." The being said. "All right then." The girl then drink coffee.

-10 years later-

A wormhole opened in the sky and a blur came out from it then the wormhole closed. The blur then crashed onto an area of Synapse that has village. Numerous clattering of armor is heard. "HALT! Who dares trespass Synapse!?" Shouted by a blonde angel on an armor with armored people that looked the same behind her. The blur is then revealed to be a pink-haired angel with numerous metal now sticking out from it and parts of her face now reveals metal and what's inside her face. The girl then begun to laugh with a metallic gear noise and charged at them. The blonde angel unsheathed her sword and strike down the pink-haired one known as Ikaros. The two then fight.

-New Synapse HQ-

"This is bad! Alpha has returned and it's now on a killing spree!" Shouted by the blue-haired girl. "Send Type Iota immediately, Beta. You there." Minos pointed at Ciel. "Protect Daedalus. While I prepare Zeus."

[ **Quest Gained! Protect Daedalus**

 **Objective: Protect the individual named 'Daedalus', a denizen of Synapse and defeat the mysterious attacker.**

 **Reward: 1,000,000 points** ]

-New Synapse, District 5-

A bloody mess was seen and the pink-haired girl is killing numerous soldiers. "Why are you doing this?" Said by the blonde-girl before she was killed by the pink-haired girl by tearing her spine off the body. A cannon from the sky then shot the pink-haired angel. The pink-haired girl appear unscathed due to a barrier then run towards a ziggurat of some sorts.

-New Synapse HQ-

"Uh… Folks. We have a problem. She's now running towards us! Quick lets escape imm- "Before the small light-blue haired girl could finish saying it on the mic, a crash is heard then the pink-haired angel is now on the broken wall nearby while having a creepy grin. The pink-haired angel charged before she was intercepted by the white-haired girl that looks exactly like her before she became malfunctioned. "Why are you doing this sister? You are the greatest protector of Synapse yet you've become a monster due to your malfunction." The white-haired girl said before the pink hair charged and the two clash into a battle.

-Meanwhile-

"So. You were sent here by Minos to protect me? I'm not sure whether you have weapons so I'm giving you this one. It used to be Alpha's but now it is yours." Said by Daedalus as she opened a hatch and a cube of some sort appeared. Ciel then gets the cube and it vanished into thin air.

[ **NEW ABILITY GAINED, Angeloid Series! Uranus Armanent System level 1=MAX!** ]

[ **ABILITY COMPATIBLE WITH ARMANENTIA SYSTEM 1.0, would you like to fuse the two abilities? Y/N** ]

Ciel pressed Y with her mind. [ **Fusion in progress…** ]

The wall was destroyed by an impact from outside. It is the white-haired girl. "Oh no… This can't be good." Said by Daedalus as she see a pink-haired girl with red eyes looking at them. The pink-haired girl charged towards Daedalus then a flash of light appeared and fly towards the sky before a massive ship materialized. The ship has grey and metallic coloring with red and blue circuits glowing on parts of it. [ **Fusion success! Armanentia System 1.1 is active and operational.** ]

A figure is seen on the top of the ship. It was Ciel and her arms are crossed imitating a badass robot robot that has spiral stuff in it. "Prepare to be, obliterated!" Shouted by Ciel while causing some of the ship's thruster locating on the wings divided into two revealing numerous barrels from it and gone to the front then it fired numerous energy projectiles towards the pink-haired girl. Daedalus was evacuated by Minos who immediately run towards them when he saw the white-haired girl was going to be beaten by the pink one. The pink-haired girl then summoned a shield but was obliterated by under heavy firing. The pink-haired girl immediately deploy a bow and arrow and prepares to shoot it. "Ciel! Destroy her before she could shoot the arrow!" shouted by Minos. Ciel nodded and stomp once then hovered and the ship turned into a massive sword. She then gripped the handle and sliced the pink-haired angel while causing the clouds and the sea parted then immediately returned to normal. The pink-haired girl attempted to grab her but it died due to the lethal damage Ciel dealt which is her grabbing the core and removing it from the body. [ **Core compatible, initiate core fusion? Y/N** ] Ciel then pressed Y on her mind. [ **Core upgraded! Core is now Mark 2! X Variable Wings evolved into XY Variable Wings! NEW ABILITIES GAINED, Angeloid Series! Scan level 1-10, Radar 1-∞, Apollon Cannon 1=MAX, and Aegis 1=MAX!** ] [ **NEW TITLE GAINED: Angel of Destruction** ]

Ciel then lands nearby while the ship vanished. Ciel then hears a crack in the sky and a wormhole is seen. She attempt to go away, Minos tried pulling her but to no avail it sucked her. "Beta! Find our friend whichever dimension she ends up immediately!" Shouted by Minos as he was running towards Daedalus to check on her. The wormhole vanished.

* * *

Omake:

-5000 years ago-

"Hello Beta... FLATTYPIE!"

"U WOT M8!? 1v1 me feg. I will pwn yo ass, I swear on me mum!"

"Bring it on, awful Singer!"

Daedalus looked at the two with irritation.

The two then attacked each other.

-5000 years later-

"And that's how the two got their fight started." Ciel just tilted her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own every single characters, locations, potatoes, shows and abilities except the OC.

Edit 1: Added Omake and stuff.

Edit 2: changed some stuff on Omake

* * *

Chapter 2: Door to Door

* * *

-Unknown-

[ **ABILITY GAINED! Wormhole Protection level 1-10!** ]

[ **NEW GAME PLUS UNLOCKED! Would you like to try it now? Y/N** ]

Ciel pressed N with her mind. [ **WORLD CLEARED OF The Soldier of the Devourer's Control! NEW TITLES, ABILITIES AND SKILLS ADDED! Bonus Stat Points added!** ]

[ **NEW WORLD DISCOVERED! TITLE GAINED: World Traveler** ]

[ **NEW TITLE GAINED: Dimension Traveler** ]

[ **NEW TITLE GAINED! Devourer's Enemy** ]

 **[NEW ABILITY GAINED: RPG Menu]**

[ **NEW ABILITY GAINED: Summoning Magic: Foreign Dimension]**

[ **NEW SKILL GAINED: Omni-Directional Mapping** ]

[ **NEW ABILITY GAINED, Resist Series! All Resist 1-100** ]

[ **NEW SKILLS GAINED, Regen Series! Health Regeneration level 1-10, and Mana Regeneration 1-10! New Skills available to be unlocked on Menu!** ]

[ **NEW SKILLS GAINED, Magnus Series! All Language Comprehension level 1-10, Chantless Incantation level 1=MAX and Magic Creation level 1=MAX** ]

* * *

-Unknown-

Ciel wakes up and saw herself in a black space. She walked around it and noticed that this dimension hasn't been made. She then distort her appearance and transformed into a male form. His face is still the same as his female form, he now sports a trench coat, with holes for wings, and he gained grey trousers while his armor then changed its appearance into a more male looking, its gauntlets now extends on the lower arm, the boots transformed into a knight-like appearance, the waist armor fused with the upside down V cutted skirt but has cloth going out from the main waist causing a second and third layer of cloth but shorter than the one before, the chest armor expanded over to the shoulder and abdomen, and has shiny pauldrons... Super shiny pauldrons. The earmuffs turned pointier and has glowing circuits embedded on it, while the wings became pointy like a certain giant robot that has a Z on its name but not losing the feathers. She, now turned He, then named this form 'Teioh' meaning 'Chosen One'.

[( **World Door** ) **TUTORIAL UNLOCKED! Would you like to try it now? Y/N** ]

He pressed Y on his mind.

[ **QUEST GAINED! World Door Traveler**

 **Objectives: Create a [World Door] and enter it for the first time.**

 **Reward/s: 1,000 stat points and 50 identification cards** ]

[ **To create a [World Door], one must focus and create an oval shaped portal with the use of magic to go to a specific location.** ]

He then focuses his magic...

–Later-

... Focus, he then developed sweat mark...

–Many minutes later-

...Focus, more sweat mark on forehead...

–Many minutes later-

...Focus, he begun to glow...

–Many many minutes later-

...Focus, his wings are glowing intensely...

–Much later-

...Focus...

–Much much later-

...Focus...

–So much later that the author had to pay a pizza coin for the editor to type this chapter-

 _BOOM!_

A portal appeared. He then entered it, not noticing how much time have passed and the bright light still there. The portal vanished and then the light exploded out creating a big bang.

[ **QUEST COMPLETE!**

 **Reward/s has been sent.** ]

-Unknown World-

Upon exiting the portal he then saw an army of humanoid lizards approaching. They then shoot arrows on a rock nearby. Meteors appear and he immediately open the [World Door] and escape from the meteors.

 **[NEW TITLE GAINED: Witness to the Starfall Incident]**

-Unknown World-

"Who are you? Why are you in this place?" Said by a massive grail of black and white that has a symbol of balance in front of it. Teioh then scratches his head and opens a portal. "I see. You're one of those dimension travelers. Take me with you. For I, Aster the consciousness of this Supreme Grail, the grail that is superior to all grails of other worlds, is too bored of this world. Seriously, too bored. Not to mention a guy name Jim always appear out of nowhere and always make a wish. How does he find me anyway? Man, that guy is seriously annoying. Finding me even though I teleported to a new location. How does he do that!? Just take me with you and away from Jim. Also I'll be your partner and companion in your... Journey? I don't know what your goals are but I'll try to chat in case you're alone or in need of help.", "Okay. Just as long as you don't do annoying stuff." The grail then transforms into a light of grey and shrinks down before it fuses to Teioh. He face-palmed in the middle of the talk of the grail before calming himself and reassures that this partner would not be annoying, he then walk towards the portal and enter it. [ **Ultimate (and annoying) Noble Phantasm rank ?-EX gained! Supreme Grail of Grails** ]

-Unknown World-

He exited then a voice is heard in his mind, " _Partner, you have wings right?_ " He then said to his mind " _Yes. Why?_ ", " _Don't look down. Just fly up._ " He looked down and realized there's no floor, and he was several feet off the ground, he begun to fall. The voice then said sarcastically " _Oh great. When people say 'Don't look down' people look down. What happened to common sense these days?_ "

He saw a blue knight that looks like a girl fighting a guy in a chariot while a guy in gold armor watches them and a black knight waiting around the corner. He then braced for impact, covering himself with his wings, creating a dust cloud. He then stands up and flap his wings to remove the dust. He realized that he is in the middle of the battle causing the fight to stop while the people stare at him. A faint glow appear on his hand and a symbol appeared that looks like a grail, a voice is heard in his mind ' _Partner and Companion. It would be better if you run away for now. I've seen this before, they are fighting because their masters or they wanted a wish from the grail. However I would recommend that if you're going to fight, take down their masters hiding around the corner or somewhere to cut off the prana they give to these… Servants. Abominations created and pulled out of space and time. The gold one is Gilgamesh the King of Kings and King of Heroes, his master's command spell is strangely unnerving symbol that looked like it's from Babylon with a spiral on it, the blue knight is Arturia the King of Knights, her master's command spell is a sword cross, the lance guy is Diarmund or whatever his name is, his master's command spell is well… A lance with wings. The chariot rider is Iskandar, King of Conquerors, his master's command spell is a winged something... Can't remember it. The black armored guy hiding nearby is known as Lancelot, his command's seal looks like a tri-force but the triangles are replaced by L's or something similar to it. This info would provide an edge if you wish to attack them, friend. Also try acting so they would get scared, besides it's been a long time since I saw emotions of humans._ ' Teioh then said to his mind 'Okay. However, I'll try the pacifist approach unless they attack first or pisses me off. Also I kinda read the story about this on my world's manga, Fate/Z-something.' and dematerialize his wings. "Why is that servant, a mongrel, have a command seal of his own!?" Shouted by the guy wearing the gold armor. "I don't know about that part, gold-for-brains, Gilgy." Teioh then distorts his appearance and transformed into a copy of Gilgamesh but the hair is black and the eyes are bluish grey. Teioh made a devilish grin revealing his teeth. The people around in the area are shocked about his transformation. Teioh then Jojo pose of pointing to Gilgamesh, "Your next words are, 'To take my form!? You mongrel!'", "To take my form!? You m- "Gilgamesh shouted as he summoned glowing light behind him before he realizes it. Teioh removed his pose and sighed. "[Null]", with one word uttered, the light failed behind Gilgamesh. "H-how!?" Teioh gained a smirk. "How and why? Was that on your mind arrogant king? Of course… Perhaps…" Light begun to appear behind Teioh which begun to transform into an outline of a massive grail. "You should know something will befall upon you if you attacked me, ignorant fool." Saber somehow recognized the outline and shouted, "The Grail!"

"You were sent by the Grail!?" Shouted by the man in a chariot. "Nope. I was not sent by this world's Grail. I was from another world, and I now have a Grail far more superior than any Grails as my friend. Well mostly because it wants me to take it with me because of an annoying guy named Jim." Everyone had dark expression of what he just said. "Oh I forgot one thing..." Teioh deeply sighed.

"I have a business for the one called Shinji Matou… I heard he has troubles with the one known as Zouken…" Teioh then scanned the area. "I would be happy to oblige of eradicating him, but it turns out that I, Teioh, could grant wishes like the grail. A wish exchange…" He then vanished before he appeared in front of Shinji with a grin that is more devilish than his former one. "For your servant's life in order for me… To learn more of this, world." Shinji then gulped. "I-Is that true?" Teioh divided himself into two and said "Yes but for a cost..." before fusing into one. "Then as long as you eradicate that Zouken. I would sacrifice even my life." "Much oblige." Teioh grabs Shinji's head with his right hand before stabbing it with a tendril located in that hand and the crest worms squirm as more tendrils appear on his hand, the crest worms disappeared as if it was devoured causing Shinji to return back to his normal self before Teioh turned into a blur and appeared behind berserker and transforms into a black mass that opened its mouth with grim darkness inside it. Teioh then eats the black knight. He transforms into the appearance of the black knight before he turned back to his 'normal' self. He then laugh causing everyone in the area to shiver as a nightmarish killing intent appear. "What's this? Madness Enhancement? Too bad. Too bad…" He stopped laughing and uttered a sentence before he glowed in black coloring "[Erase]: Madness Enhancement." He turned into a blur and vanished, he appeared in front of Shinji. "Now, buddy. Tell me… What is your wish?" Teioh gained a grin as his eyes glow and an outline of a massive grail appeared behind him. "My wish, is…" " _A word of warning, friend. The moment you make a wish is the moment I'll eat your life. In short, you'll die."_ A voice is heard on Shinji's head. "…for Zouken to die in a horrible death!" Shinji continued and the grail behind Teioh transformed into a door with sigils of it being a grail. "Friend. Take care of young Sakura for me… Also tell her that she is the star that made me go on and walk towards my goal." The door opened and numerous hands grab Shinji. " _Fret not young one… I will take good care of your soul and my friend is truest to promises done made to him._ " The door closes and a ripple is felt. Teioh transformed into Shinji's form and went to the Matou's.

-Matou Household-

'The crest worms on Shinji disappeared? He must be dead.' Thought by an old man, known as Zouken. He felt a ripple, "ARGH!" Zouken fell and he realized that his crest worms are dying rapidly. An explosion happened right in front of him, "Shinji!? I thought you are dead!? "Just as the old man finished. Shinji's form distorts itself and a black knight is seen. He created a sword at the size of a bastard sword. "FriEND, it's time for you to gain the most painful death you've ever experienced."

-Time skip because it's too gruesome and the editor puked when he read the description of torture so the author decided to remove it in order to stay on the rating-

He then slammed open the door on the basement and saw numerous worms wriggling. "More food for ME!" Shouted by Teioh and he became something like the appearance of the homunculi Pride. He ate all the worms and spew a girl with purple hair in front of him. "This is…" " _Yes, friend. Sakura Matou. In her future, she was going to be a mage of unparallel power but trauma is on her mind. But now, it's different. For you changed it._ " "Wow, did I do that?" " _Yes, also I may be able to make her a temporary servant and a temporary command spell for her to use. The problem is that this world's grail told me that I could do it but Angra Mainyu of this world stated that we must not participate this Grail War. It let us out once, but I don't think it'll let us out of this mess once more because, if I do it again. Our boss, I repeat. Our 'Boss' the Grailmaker will be mad, and I might lose my powers. Make that portal of yours pronto and let her stay with you on your travel to other… Worlds._ " "Understood. But first..." He then think of a badass explosion.

-Later-

Teioh hums while carrying the girl bridal style. He then snaps one of his fingers and the Matou House explodes while his eyes are glowing with grail symbol on his eyes. Teioh transformed into the black knight, Berserker again but changed its color to grey and the visor gained a grail motif while glowing in orange glow. He walked to a portal he made.

-Unknown World-

" _Wake up child. For your servant awaits._ " The girl slowly opens her eyes and saw a knight of grey. "I see that you wake up. Fear not, I am your humble servant, master." Then a bright light appeared and they are on an unknown land full of craters. 'Oh great. I accidentally make us go in the place where I'm about to be crushed by a meteor. Well it doesn't matter.' Thought by Teioh. " _So… What now, partner?"_ 'Let's explore this world and see what it holds.' "Umm… Who are you?" The little girl asked. Teioh's helmet disappears. "I'm a friend of Kariya's. He told me before he's gone to confront Zouken that 'no matter what happens, protect the star in which I hope will shine on this sky of mine'." The girl slowly smiled. 'I will protect this smile. No matter what.' He then put the girl down and hold her hands while walking somewhere.

-Later-

"Seryuu City?" Said by Teioh as he look at the sign. "Umm… Are you tired at all, onii-chan?" The girl on Teioh's back said, he then blushes instantly and stuttered. "W-w-who are you c-c-calling o-o-o-onii-chan?" " _To think my partner is sensitive to that word. Don't tell me you're a siscon?_ " 'No I'm not a siscon!'

-Later-

"HALT! Who goes there!?" Shouted by a guard. "Just a knight tasked to protect my lord's daughter." Said by Teioh. "I see. Then could you perhaps show your Identification Cards." Teioh 'What's th- Oh wait… I have 50 of those things. Let me just.' [ **TIME PAUSED!** ]

'Time to edit them cards.' Thought by Teioh. 'Name check… Race? Hmm… How about that? Age… Dunno about my age. But I'm pretty sure I'm 18 or something... I guess… Level. Hmm… How about 1337? Yes… AYM NOW AN ELEET! Class? Knight… No wait… How about General? Oh wait. Veteran Knight General. Yes that's kinda good. Affiliation, Synapse aka Land in the Sky. Occupation Type… What the heck's an occupation type? Hmm… Guardian. Title, Forgotten Hero. Skill, Null. Reward and Punishment… I know, let's do negatives. -50,000,000' he then wrote it down and made another one for Sakura.

Name: Teioh

Race: Homunculus

Age: 18(?)

Level: 1337

Class: Retired Veteran Knight General of Synapse

Affiliation: Synapse, the Forgotten Land in the Sky

Occupation Type: Guardian

Title/s: Forgotten Hero

Skill: [Null]

Reward and Punishment: -50,000 ; For being awesome.

Name: Sakura Matou

Race: Human

Age: 6

Level: 1

Class: Noble, Princess

Affiliation: Matou Family

Occupation Type: None

Title: Survivor of the Matou Family Massacre

Skill: None

Reward and Punishment: None

He the puts them on storage with a separate folder named [Important stuff].

[ **TIME PAUSE EFFECT VANISHED!** ]

"Here." Said by Teioh as he gets the two ID cards from a portal. The guard widen his eyes. "That's item box!" The guard shouted. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Teioh sighed. The guard reads the cards and upon reading the second one (Sakura's ID card), it caused his expression darkened. "Please don't talk about her title. She… Was traumatized by it." Whispered by Teioh to the guard and the guard just nodded in agreement before returning the IDs. The guard opens the door and said, "Welcome to Seryuu City, Forgotten Hero and his little princess. Hope you enjoy your stay." Teioh and the little girl on his back entered the city.

After the two entered, the guard murmured before turning into shout after midway, "How in the world would one gain negative as a reward and the punishment was for being awesome? Wait… His level is higher than the Saga Empire's Hero!"

-Seryuu City, Entrance-

' _What a peaceful day…_ ' said by Aster. Then an explosion happened and a spire of the castle fell down. 'You seriously had to jinx it?' Teioh sighed. "Sakura-chan. Stay here with Mr. Guard here. Also guard..." Teioh then released a killing intent while looking at the guard at the entrance, "If something ever happens to this little girl, I'm going to punch you in the face." Teioh's wings then became huge and with a strong flap, he became a blur. "He's a demon!?" The girl shook her head, "No, he is a guardian angel."

[ **NEW QUEST GAINED! Demonslayer**

 **Objectives: Kill the Demon that appeared on Seryuu City and remove its remains.**

 **Reward/s: Title: Demon Slayer, a martial arts book 'Penetrating Fist 10 Echoes' and the first of the eight fragments of the Primordial Symbol of Nullification** ]

-Seryuu City, Plaza-

In the plaza, a four armed demon floats above the ground. Then something emanated numerous shockwaves in the sky and pushed the demon downward, everyone looked at the one pushed it down. It was a knight of grey. Teioh just look at the demon before he transformed into his something looked like homunculus Pride and devour it, he unknowingly left the arm on the ground. ' _Okay. Now that is just plain disgusting. Seriously? If I were the one who will judge you to send you to either Heaven or Hell, I choose neither. Why? Because of your gluttonous side. You had to stop eating people and their souls later on. Too much souls will lead to soul dependency_ ' 'Shut up… Also I'll take that advice.' He then vanished into thin air.

[ **NEW ABILITY GAINED, Demon Series! Demonic Miasma level 1-10** ]

[ **NEW ABILITY GAINED, Dungeon Meister Series! Dungeon Make level 1-10, Dungeon Expand level 1-10, Monster Create level 1-10, and Undead Monster Create level 1-10** ]

[ **NEW ABILITY GAINED, Trapper Series! Elemental Trap/s level 1-10, Poison Trap/s level 1-10, Quicksand Trap/s 1-10, Undead Monster Trap/s level 1-10, Treasure Trap/s level 1-10 and Boulder Trap/s 1-10** ]

[ **NEW SKILLS GAINED, Demon Series! Decay Resistance level 1-10, Curse Resistance (Demon) level 1-10, Paralyze Resistance level 1-10, Petrification Resistance (Demon) level 1-10, Lightning Element Demon Magic level 1-10, Wind Element Demon Magic level 1-10, Darkness Element Demon Magic level 1-10, and Demon Language level 1-10** ]

[ **Quest Completed!**

 **Item reward/s have now been sent to storage!** ]

[ **NEW TITLES GAINED: Demon Slayer, The One who Eats Demon, Demon Eater, All Demon's Natural Predator, Nightmare of all Demon-kins, Homunculus Pride, and Hero** ]

Teioh returned back to normal on an area that has no people nearby. He sighed and fly towards the entrance while having a darkened expression upon seeing the titles. 'Looks like someone around here knows who Pride is.' He then hear a voice laughing, ' _Hahahahahaha! Homunculus Pride. HahahaHAHAHA! Oh my sides… Summoned heroes are a thing in this world._ ' 'Oh haha, very funny.' ' _Was that Sarcasm?_ '

-Seryuu City, Entrance-

"I took care of the demon problem, also I'm pretty sure people would treat me different because I could shape shift." Said by Teioh to the guard. "Oh I see. Wait, you could shape shift?" the guard asked. "Yes." Teioh then shows his right hand and transformed it into a claw before returning it back to normal. "Now I know why you have negative values on the reward." The guard sighed. "Well see you around, Soun." Said by Teioh as he hold the little girl's hand and went inside. "See y- wait, why does he know my name!?" Shouted by Guard after he waved his hand to Teioh.

-Seryuu City-

"Let's look for an inn to rest." Teioh said before Sakura nodded. They walked around the city and Teioh realized that everyone is looking at him. He then comes across an inn that looks promising and on Teioh's mapping it says 'Monzen Inn'. They entered it.

-Seryuu City, Monzen Inn-

"Welcome customer. " The woman dressed in an inn attendant outfit said as she saw the man with two pairs of small wings on his back and a girl that was holding his hand as if she's his daughter. "Hello. I'm looking for a room." Teioh said. "Oh, you're that girl who became a terrifying thing and ate the demon earlier." The woman shuddered. "That was just a summoning magic combined with a little bit of illusion to look like me transforming into- Hey! I'm not a girl." Said by Teioh before Sakura tugged Teioh's skirt. "You want to sit?" Sakura nodded. "Okay." Teioh cheerfully said while they walk towards an empty table and sitted on it. "Hello ma'am." A girl that is much younger than the woman dressed in an inn attendant outfit said. "Hel- Hold on a sec." Teioh transformed into the imitation of Gilgamesh. "There, I deactivated my illusion magic." "You're a man!?" Shouted by the girl through which Teioh face-palmed. "This is going to be an explanation." Teioh reverted his Gilgamesh form.

-One Explanation Later-

"Oh, you mean you have the ability to shapeshift and that you're stuck on the girly-looking form because it was your original form?" Teioh nodded, he omitted the part where he came from another world along with Sakura. "Wow~, Onii-chan is cool." When he heard these words it stabbed him and nearly cough up of blood, then a voice is heard. " _HAHAHAHAHA! Take a look at his face! He nearly die of cuteness because of those words. Man. It brings back memories. Haha, that was priceless. I honestly… Can't hold it in- Bwahahahahahaha!_ " Teioh gained a dark expression and tried to laugh. "Hahaha… [Divine Soul Cutter]" An ethereal sword appeared on Teioh's hand while he looked with a smile and tick marks on the grail motif on his left hand. " _C-c-calm down partner…_ " The voice stuttered as it saw the sword. "Was that Aster?" asked by the girl, Teioh nodded. "Oh. I see."

"By the way, how much for the room for 3 days?" asked by Teioh. "Its 2 silver coins." Teioh then opens a small portal and puts his hand inside it while mentally converts some of his stat points into currency. He then removes his hand from the portal and gives a gold coin. "Keep the change." Teioh and Sakura then buy food and ate it then went to 2nd floor.

-Next Day-

-Morning-

Teioh was sitting near Sakura who is still sleeping. He shifted to numerous forms and reverted back to his normal form, 'Impossible, my true form is sealed and I can't use it. ', 'True w _hat, friend?_ ' 'My true form, God of Judgement.' ' _I see. I shall sleep a bit… I haven't gotten asleep last night because I feared that they will chase us out of the town._ '

Teioh then puts his hands on his chin and think. 'I wonder if I could create Oregano with the use of Monster Create. Well here goes nothing.' He then puts his hand on an empty area of the room and his hand gained numerous runes "[Monster Create]: Oregano, Angeloid." After those words, a purple haired girl on a medical outfit with little wings on back appeared. 'Success. Now to scan her.' An information appeared on Teioh's mind. He then casts an all language translation spell on the two.

 **Monster Name:** Oregano

 **Alias:** None

 **Master:** Teioh

 **Monster Type:** Supporter

 **Monster Race:** Angeloid

 **Level:** 70

 **Skills:** Advance Medical System level 1=MAX, Inherent Medical Knowledge level 1=MAX, Intelligence level 5=MAX, Energy Generator 1=MAX, Core 1=MAX

 **Magic/s:** Cure All level 1-5, Heal All 1-5, Self-Destruct 1-5, Message level 1-5

'Too obvious.' The girl then stared at him while tilting her head. "I think, I'll call you Nano. Also wear this trench coat."

[ **TAMED MONSTER, Oregano, ALIAS UPDATED!** ]

Teioh checked the alias and saw it changed to Nano. Sakura wakes and rubs her eyes. "Sa-chan, this is Nano. She will be your nanny while I tour around this city." Teioh said. "Okay~" Sakura then lazily lies again. "Nano." Teioh then gives her a bag. "This is the money to buy stuff that Sakura wants. Also if you two are in trouble, don't hesitate on contacting me with Message." Nano nodded. Teioh then exit the room.

-Later-

'Oh great I'm lost. Now I'm pretty sure I'm like that azure haired fellow- wait… When did I recover some of my memories? Meh. Doesn't matter.'

-Elsewhere-

"Achoo~" an azure haired man then said while blushing deeply, "Sorry."

A chestnut haired girl then face-palmed.

-Back at Seryuu City-

'Hmm…' He then hear a commotion nearby, the [Mapping] showed many blinking lights on that location. He then walk towards there while he dematerializes his wings and transforms into his grey knight form. "Look at them!" The man on the pedestal shouted. "They are demi-humans! The kin of the Demon Lord!" 'Is he flippin' serious!?' half of the people then shouted "Ooooo!" and "Kill!" 'Are they idiots?' "Wait! People of virtue! Murder is prohibited by the law of the kingdom. Wait!" Some of them then shouted "What should we do, priest-Sama!?", "Kill!", and "Oooo!" Teioh face-palmed upon hearing them. "Killing is prohibited! With these holy stones hit the demon's kin and receive blessings from the Gods!" The priest shouted. Teioh sighed until he scan the area. He noticed some of the people here are members of a guild known as [Brown Rat]. He then took note of a black-haired man that has the Dimension Traveler title nearby. The people then buy the stones and throws it on three demi-human girls. 'Looks like I have to watch first and carefully took note of his action.' Teioh thought. The black-haired man then begun to take out the members of the guild, [Brown Rat]. 'Fascinating skill…' The black-haired man then taps at a man's shoulder, the guild leader of [Brown Rat]. The black-haired man conversed with the [Brown Rat]'s leader before he twisted the arm and then went up to the stage. He then shouted, "Everyone, please disband here. If you keep this up, the army will really come! If you are anxious then go to the temple, I'll listen to your worries no matter how much!", the priest shouted "You bastard, do you intend to interfere this holy conduct! Foolish one who goes against God!"

"Oh, Uusu-dono! You bastard! What have you done to this pious person who provided the demi-human for this holy conduct! You apostate!", the black-haired man then said to the girl who protected the girls "Zena-san, please use magic to isolate voices from outside for the slaves." 'Did not see that girl. Oh wait, too busy focusing on the black-haired man.' Teioh thought. After a few moments he heard a voice in the wind while seeing the man on stage raising the leader of the [Brown Rat] to everyone, "Everyone, can you see him? This man is the culprit! This man lent his slaves to this Zaikuon temple's priest, agitated your worries and sold common stones to steal your precious money!"

Shouts of people then heard, "Give our money back!", then another voice in the wind was heard "Furthermore, these guys have other goal! To gain small profit and to use the Zaikuon temple for their true purpose! They want to incite everyone's here and start a revolt on the Earl! They are actually worshipers of the demon!" , a shout is heard again "That guy is being manipulated by the demon from the shadow, is it-", the black-haired man interrupted "I will deliver this man to the lord for attempted revolt. Fat priest (Zaikuon Temple), you were being deceived by this man isn't it?"

The priest then said "Ye- Yes, I was deceived. So he was a demon worshiper! I, I'm not in the wrong, noble-sama! I was deceived. That's why I don't have the slightest bit of revolting against the Earl." Then a creepy laugh is heard. It came from the trampled man, the leader of [Brown Rat]. A black arm appear and was about to attack the priest when... "[Time Pause]" Said by Teioh and time stopped. He looked at the arm. 'Its the thing that I left during that time at the plaza.' He then place the priest away from the arm and activated his Aegis while deactivating the [Time Pause]. A clang is heard and everyone looked at the grey knight with orange glowing visor with grail motif appeared. Then the grey knight slowly turned into black and the visor is now red. He grabbed the arm and rapidly slam it on the ground and thrown it upwards. Then he opened his visor and materialized something that looked like pride and devoured that black arm. He then stared at the people before returning to his grey coloring and orange glowing visor with grail motif. "You." He pointed at the black-haired man, "M-me?" the black-haired man points at himself. "Yes you, scan the area for abnormal statuses. Also I'm outta here because my boss would literally kick me out for breaking one of the rules when I was sent down here." Teioh vanished, in truth he appeared in an alleyway nearby that has no people looking and transformed into his girly-looking male angeloid form and went to the area again. "Anyone know what happened here?", "The knight from yesterday ate a human!" Said by a man. "Oh I see. Hmm..." Teioh then went towards the three demi-human girls. "Are you three okay?" The demi-human girls just shuddered because of what just happened. Teioh sighed and raised his right arm which turned into a chainsaw then strike down... The chains. "Why are you guys on chains and what's with collars?" Teioh asked while turning his hand to normal. "What are you? How did you do that?" The black haired man asked. "Just a traveller passing by. Also why are they on chains?", "They are slaves. However, their master just died, the knight earlier transformed into... Something." The girl nearby informed. "I see. Then could you two nice fellows tell me your names?" Teioh sighed. "I'm Satou, and this is Zena." The black-haired man said. "Oh okay." After Teioh said that, a voice is heard after yawning sounds. " _Partner, did I fell asleep? Eh... Are those slaves?_ " Teioh's left hand glowed each time the words are said. "Yo, Aster." Teioh said. "Do you know anything about slaves?", " _Of course! I know. When the master is killed by someone or something, the command will be transfered to the new master who killed the master or something like that._ ", "I I'm taking care of them. I just met them this day. Satou asked, "I'm allergic to lizardkins... Also I don't know where is the slave company and I just got lost in the city earlier." Teioh said with a serious face. "Oh." The two then gained clarity, "Oh and by the way. The way you introduce yourself and Zena, is like you two are couples." Teioh then walk away while noticing the two are blushing red as tomatoes. He then put his hand directly near his ear and runes appear on it. "Nano, where are you?", " _We're in the market place, master. Also everyone is looking at me. Don't worry, Sa-chan and I are good, also I found this thing called gabo fruit._ ", "I see. Then, see you later."

-Hours Later, Night time, Monzen Inn-

"Hmm..." Teioh used [Omni-Directional Mapping] to view the city and finally saw the slave company on the city. 'This is where I could buy slaves? Hmm... I'll buy two. Nah... Just kidding... I don't want any more brats.'

"Oh. Didn't notice you two were entering." Said by Teioh as he looked at the door. "Hello, Master.", then a word that caused Teioh to faint due to cuteness "Onii-chan~", " _Yep... Totally a siscon._ "

-Next day, Afternoon-

"Well, I guess we need to leave now. Goodbye." Teioh said while bading good bye to the Monzen Inn's Owner. Teioh, Sakura, and Nano then went outside. Then an explosion happened in the middle of Seryu City, causing a box of black appeared on the center of the explosion. "Not our business." Teioh, Sakura and Nano then went towards outside the City.

-Dragon Valley-

Teioh opened a portal and the three go in it.

* * *

Omake: Nano and Sakura's Daily Life #1

Sakura cheerfully runs and accidentally hits her head. "Sa-chan, are you okay?", Sakura stands up and then sarcastically replied "Oh of course, I'm okay." "Sa-chan?", "Oh stop annoying me, you f-f-filthy big boobed woman!"

-Later-

"Sa-chan, let's go buy that fruit." Nano said while tugging Sakura's sleeve, "Wait a minute. I thought kids are supposed to be the ones tugging and forcing to buy, but how come you're the one doing it?" Sakura said while being irritated to Nano. Nano then does puppy eyes, Sakura got her expression darkened and get the wallet on Nano's coat. "One fruit please.", "Eh? I thought adults are supposed to buy things." said by the stall owner. "Tch. This worthless woman is an adult!? Its more like she's the kid!" Shouted by Sakura while having an irritated look. Nano begun to sulk in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own every single characters, locations, potatoes, shows and abilities except the OC.

Edit 1: Changed 'stomp his foot' to 'stomp the ground with his left foot' and added some stuff.

* * *

Chapter 3: Academy City

* * *

-=Unknown=-

-Night Time-

=August 15=

"Where are we?" Teioh looked around and saw they are at the top of a building. He noticed the buildings nearby and whistled. 'Those are nifty buildings and windmills, where are we anyway?' ' _Partner, we are in Academy City._ ' 'How do you know that?' ' _Look up idiot._ ' Teioh looks up and sees a zeppelin with the words Academy City on it. 'Oh...' "Nano, and Sa-chan. Let's go and find somewhere to rest." 'I should get a new name. Hm… Neo sounds good.' ' _Oh. What are you going to do? Bullet time evasion?_ ' 'You're annoying.' ' _By the way friend, this world uses the term Esper for ability users._ ' 'Word noted.'

-Later-

After wandering around the city, and getting lost after buying food for them. The sun has gone down, they heard gun shooting nearby. "Nano, get Sa-chan to safety." Nano nodded and Teioh then transform into a hooded androgynous boy while having a smiling man mask while dematerializing his wings.

"[Speed Burst]!" He then transformed into a blur while emitting a shockwave by running. A red and black streak is faintly seen in the distance.

[ **Quest Gained! The One Way Road**

 **Objectives: Protect the Sisters Clone, and defeat Accelerator**

 **Reward/s: 100,000 stat points, Unsealing of Spiral Power, the power of evolution, and the second fragment of the Primordial Symbol of Nullification** ]

'What the heck is a Sisters Clone!?'

-Unknown-

A girl shoots the man with white hair but something caused the bullets to reflect to her. Her goggles got destroyed and was running away in the dark. "What's the matter? T-" Before the white haired man could finish. A voice is heard causing the girl to stop. "Matter is everywhere. Idiot~", "Who said that!?" Shouted by the white haired man as he stomp on the floor and a force has gone towards the voice location. "You're an Esper? Wow~" Shouted by the voice. "Show yourself!" shouted by the white haired man, "I would, but I'm not into men." The voice replied. The girl stopped running away, turned around and said. "'Hahahaha…' Mikasa said as she failed to hold her laughter.", "What!? You thought you could make fun of me!?", "Of course, not. Don't be ridiculous.", then a hand appeared from the wall behind the white haired man. The hand then grabs his head from behind and slam him to the wall. The hand dissipates, while the white haired man coughed up blood. A laughter was heard and electrical equipment and metallic substances on the alley begun emitting red and black arcs, thus illuminating the place. "What the?" The man wiped his blood with his hand as he look around, "You're up against someone stronger than you pal. It would be better to turn away.", "You're… An electromaster!? Wait. The color of lightning is wrong.", "Of course. Because red and black lightning represents the chaotic state of the electron particles once they become pure negative and then collide with pure positive anti-matter electron particles." The arcs then begun to converge in front of him and then an orb appeared. "So…" A boy with a smiling mask emerged from it. "What the heck are you!?", "Random passerby." Teioh removes his mask, but at the last second he changed it to look like the girl that supposed to run away. "'Why do you have same face as me?' Misaka asked in bewilderment." The girl said. "I'll tell you after I pawn this boy's ass." Red lightning then begun to surround Teioh. He then showed his hands which has coins between his fingers. He then throws them in the air. "Rail Bursting Chestnuts, open…" He then put his hands in front of him, while the coins spun rapidly in mid-air. "Fire!" Red and black lightning then surround the 8 coins and 6 coins shot towards the ground where the man stood while 2 coins was shot to the white haired man. The white haired man step backwards while redirecting 2 of the coins to Teioh, an explosion was made due to the 6 coins. [ **UPON OBSERVING THE ENEMY ENOUGH, YOU HAVE GAINED NEW ABILITIES! Accelerator level 1-10, AIM level 1-10, and AIM Control level 1-10** ] "Hahahaha! Is that all you've got!?" The white haired man shouted. "Nope." The white haired man turned around and saw Teioh and the hood is down. "I was just playing around." Teioh then stomp the ground with his left foot and caused the same force to appear when the white haired man has done it. The white haired man evades. "What the heck!? That's my ability, you fucking copy cat!" Teioh smirked upon hearing those words. "Of course, but thanks to me playing around, I replicated your ability.", "What!?" the man shouted, "'How is that possible!?' Misaka shouted as she was shocked about this." The girl said. "Anything is possible, if you're an idiot like me." Teioh said before he strike the wall causing the force to dislocate a pipe above and fall to the white haired man. The man then grabbed the pipe and throw it to Teioh whom redirect it to the wall. The man kicked the debris and Teioh just broke it with his hands, the man charged to Teioh while grabbing a pipe and bashing it to him. Teioh dodge the strike and the man continued striking him. Teioh managed to deflect the strike and disarmed his opponent. "The fun part ends now." Teioh then raised his right hand then somehow vibrate it fast causing streaks of red and black lightning to appear. Numerous sparks appear on nearby electric equipment and metallic surfaces. "E=MC²" Teioh said before the sparks then become intense and red and black lightning appear on the metals. The metals rust immediately and turned to dust and on Teioh's hand is a sword made entirely of red and black energy. "Impossible…" The white haired man step backwards. "Of course it is. Unless you are a crafty bastard like me." Teioh then raise it upwards before striking down air, causing a slash of negative color lightning arc to appear and slicing everything the alley. However the white haired man evaded it. Teioh then slices the air many times and the white haired man dodges it over and over again. "Getting tired, are we?" Mockingly said by Teioh while smiling as the white haired man was dodging the slashes. "Damn it." The white haired man then grabs the wall and an explosion happened. Teioh sliced the dust cloud with his lightning sword while charging at the white haired man and having a grin. "You're now defeated." The lightning sword dissipated and then time slows down. Teioh's left hand begun to glow and destroyed the sleeve of his sweater, the left forearm then begun to release smoke and then open itself revealing it to be mechanical with cylinders on it and part that covers it goes backwards and fused, then it shoot a metal rod to the forearm causing it to look like a jackhammer part. Then the 10 large cylinders and 5 small cylinders (imagine a drill) begun to revolve, each in opposite direction of each other and the air around him is getting sucked on the cylinders. Then time flows normal, "Machine Arts, Devil Arm Series: Accursed Blast Pressure Hammer!" Shouted by Teioh before he punched the white haired man's chest, then the jackhammer part pushes itself on the forearm causing the intense pressure collected be released in the punch. However, the white haired man managed to defend himself by crossing his arms to absorb the impact and using his power but was pushed away by the pressure and a blast of wind was felt in the city. "That's how you fucking punch away someone whom you don't like at all." Said by Teioh while a cartridge was pumped out of his left arm before it returned to normal. The cartridge melted into water.

-Somewhere in Academy City-

"Oh no. It can't be… That can't be right?" A girl with short hair that looks like a tomboy murmured to herself while running before a large gust of wind caused her to stop and she saw a man flung by the wind. "What the heck was that?" the girl asked.

-Somewhere in Academy City again-

"Hey there, Ka-", before the man with red hair wearing in black robe could finish a gust of wind caused him to flew away in a distance. "What in the bloody hell was that!?" Shouted by the man as he get up and gets his flown over phone which caused him to have tears because it got destroyed.

-Somewhere in Academy City again and again-

"Wow I can't believe I bought food in a 70% sale in the store." Murmured by an oddly familiar spiky haired teenager while exiting the store. A powerful gust of wind appeared and a white haired man dressed in black shirt crashed on the store. 'No more going to this store.' Said by the spiky haired teenager before running away. The paramedics are immediately sent there after it happened.

-Back at the alleyway-

"'Why did you interrupted the experiment and cause it to fail?' Misaka asks in curiosity." Said by the bloodied girl. "Why? What else is there? Life we know it, is strange. It could bend in many ways to provide us a path or made an entirely new one. We meet friends, foes, and frienemies. We also bade goodbye to them peacefully or agonizingly. Sometimes we hurt them, and sometimes we got hurt by them. We apologize to each other yet, lie to one another. We may find a way to laugh, cry, agitate, despair, hate, relief, grieve, for it is one simple journey. A journey we keep on finding a way to enjoy it." Teioh smiled. [ **NEW SKILL GAINED! Encourage level 1-10** ] Then a girl that looked like the bloodied girl was running to them. "Looks like your twin sister is here. Oh, don't forget what I said. It may be useful to you." Teioh said while looking at the one yet to arrive and with a flash of reddish glow, he disappeared. "Hoi~ Are you okay?" asked by the girl who was huffing and leaning on the wall. The bloodied girl nodded. "'Sister. I think I've learned life just now.' Misaka said while remembering a clone of us with red and black lightning said to me.", "Oh I- Wait what!?"

[ **Quest Completed! Reward/s have now been sent, Items are sent to storage.** ]

[ **Spiral Power, unsealed!** ]

-Next day, morning-

=August 16=

"Onee-sama, good morning." Said by the twin tails girl, "Good morning." Said by a short hair girl who looked like a tomboy, "Onee-sama, good m-.", She stopped and look at the same copy of the girl before but she has ¾ black and ¼ purple hair and was wearing a headphones that looked like from a Gardevoir's ear, sweater with grail motif and downed hood while the left sleeve was torn off revealing a feminine arm with circuit tattoos that glow, wearing an armband that has the words 'Potato' being repeated all over it, pants with chains on the right side of it and army boots while holding an opened pamphlet about the map of Academy City, "Do I know you?" the girl asked. The twin tails dropped in legs and imitated the orz pose while murmuring. "It can't be… Onee-sama is abducted by aliens and made clones of her so they can conquer the world. Then they would go into next step, that they will torture me in front of Onee-sama and make her watch them break my mind by tortures and s-s-sexual ways…", "What the heck is wrong with her?" Teioh asked to Misaka through which she just shrug her shoulders. 'When did I partake in this weird day?'

-Flashback-

'Mhmm…' Teioh opened his eyes. 'It looks like I fell asleep on a bench. Hm.' He looked and saw two people that looked the same. "Who are you guys?", "'We're clones.' Misaka replies to the mysterious stranger last night and slept here.", "'Also…'" The two girls then bowed to him. "'Thanks to you. We've gained a new reason to live on.' Misaka said while having enlightenment when reminiscing on what you said." "Okay. Say, do you know someone who could made a tour around this city because I often got lost?". "'We know one.' Misaka said while thinking of the only person we know." One of the Misaka said.

-Minutes Later-

"So… Do you know why you're here, Mi-sa-ka-san?" a woman with brown hair said and gained tick marks. "Y-ye-" the door opens. "Hello, is Misaka Mikoto here?" Asked by Teioh as he enters. "Yo…" Teioh gained a sweat mark because the woman in brown hair is annoyed at him. "I'll be back." Teioh exits and the door closes.

-Flashback ends-

'Oh.' Teioh sighed. "Hey. Are you going to tour me around or you'll just do S&M with her?" He points at the twin tails who is smiling from the electric shock. "I'll tour you now.", "Wait. Take me with you." Said by the twin tails. "Why? No wait… Don't answer, I think I know." Teioh sighed.

-Later-

"Thanks for the tour." Teioh bows his head slightly before straightening up. "It's no big deal." Misaka said. "Onee-sama. Who's she?" whispered by the twin tails. "This is…", "I'm Mikoto's long lost twin." Said by Teioh causing the twin tails girl to be shocked. "I-impossible…", "Just kidding." Upon hearing those words the twin tails girl fell anime style. "Thief!" Shouted by a pedestrian. The twin tails immediately respond and knocked the thief unconscious. "Well see you two later, then?" Teioh walk away. [ **Upon observing the ability enough, you've manage to replicate it! New Ability Gained, Porter Series! Teleport level 1-10** ]

-Later-

'So this is the apartment. Aster.' ' _Yes partner. Wait… How long have I been asleep?_ ' '10 hours and 1 day.' ' _Damn it!_ ' He then contact Nano and ordered her to buy an apartment room.

-Certain Apartment-

"Hello, you two…" Teioh said to Nano and Sakura as he enters the room. "On- err I mean. Teioh-onii-chan." Teioh was going to be fainted due to cuteness but resists. "Welcome back, master." Nano said, while watching TV. "

-Next Day-

=August 17=

-Certain Apartment-

"Wake up Baka-nii~" Said by Sakura while trying to wake up Teioh. "Hwellwo." Teioh sits up and rubs his eyes. He stands up. "What's for breakfast?" Teioh asked. "Omelets." Said cheerfully by Nano while having the emotionless face.

-Later-

Teioh was walking around and noticed in his mapping that someone was following him. Numerous arcs of red and black lightning appear and he turned around to attack but stopped after he noticed a little girl. He sighed and asked. "Who are you?", "'I'm Misaka. Serial #20001 also known as the designated name Last Order.' Misaka Misaka said happily as she greets an old friend." The little girl said. "You're going to need clothes." Teioh said while scratching his head.

-Half an hour later-

-Julian Café and Restaurant-

"Tell me everything from the point you were created." Teioh said before taking a bite on a burger he ordered. Last Order then begin her story. Most of it were the clones and stuff while eating. But heck, Teioh wonder if he could replicate her so Sakura could have a new playmate. "'… Also my body is incomplete.' MISAKA MISAKA said as she feels a little dizzy." Last Order said while getting wobbly. "Say… Mikasa Network right? Does that mean you guys are like, cyberspace?" Teioh asked, the little girl nodded. "Then let me fix you." Teioh puts his hand on Last Order's forehead. '[Hack]' Teioh said on his mind. Numerous information appear on his mind. 'These are… Virus Codes. Oh so they want to wage war with me? The Lord of Hacking!? Prepare yourselves pathetic codes!' Teioh shouted in his mind before he begun to create numerous code for an anti-virus program.

-Misaka Network Cyberspace-

"CHARGE!" Shouted by a green code construct as numerous green code construct with weapons begun to attack glitch code constructs. The fight was so epic that the Author run out of words because he fully dived into his imagination of them fighting badassedly like Jojo.

-Later in the Cyberspace-

"Brother! Don't die." Said by a green code construct as it kills the last glitch code construct. "I would have followed you, my brother... My captain... My king. Fare- wait… This is Lord of the Rings quote right!? Damn you Author!" The green code construct with an armor kneeled. "DAMN YOU!" The armored green code construct then was destroyed with its 0s and 1s going everywhere like an explosion. In your face self-aware character!

-Later in the Cyberspace-

"…And here I decree, the factory, Solitude, is now opened!" Shouted by a green code construct as he cuts a red ribbon like code and the code factory begun to activate. The code factory then begun to create green code constructs and some other colored constructs that look more powerful.

-Real World-

"…And done." Teioh sighed. "'Thank you for that.' MISAKA MI-" before the little girl could finished, Teioh putted his pointing finger on her mouth. "Eat first." He then used [Areal Scan] as during when he viewed the code, it said that the one who made it was someone named Amai Ao. 'One person matched.' Teioh looked out at the window and saw a man in a lab coat. "Here's the money after you finished eating." Teioh gave the little girl, 1,000,000 ¥. Teioh then walk outside. He then look at the yellow car which Amai Ao entered into. 'Hmm… Nah. Not gonna chase it.' Teioh sighed as he walk away, [ **Time Pause is in effect!** ] He then said in his mind, [Monster Create]: Small Self Destructing Orb. Then an orb appear underneath the yellow car. [ **Time Pause effect vanished!** ] The yellow car explodes. He then calls the police.

-Later-

"So, sir. You were saying that you saw something rolled underneath the car?" Teioh nodded. "Then after he started the engines it explode?" Teioh nodded. "It might be one of those criminals or something weird is going on in this city." Teioh said to the police. "Yep. It's just an ordinary day in Academy City." Said by a police officer exiting the café then taking a sip on the coffee. Teioh could've sworn he could hear the Law and Order theme song and he could imagine the intro title, 'Law & Order: Academy City'. He then walk away and went to a certain apartment to play with Sakura or make discussion with Nano.

* * *

Omake: Nano and Sakura's Everyday life #2

Sakura eye'd Nano. "What are you doing?", "I'm watching TV." Nano said. "No. I'm supposed to be the one watching the TV." Sakura bluntly said before grabbing the remote and changed the channel. Nano puts her hands on her ear and hacked the TV causing it to change channels. This continued until Sakura gotten angry and fight Nano. The two rumbled anime style and Nano pushed Sakura down. The door opens slowly. "Hello, I'm b-" Teioh said before he looked at what happened and the channel, which is on a Yuri anime. "Sorry for interrupting." Teioh slowly closed the door. "N-n-no! This isn't what it..." The door closed. "looks like..." The two then does an orz pose.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own every single characters, locations, potatoes, shows and abilities except the OC.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Bizarre-an Alleyway Murders

* * *

-3 days later-

=August 20=

"Man, I'm bored." Murmured by Teioh as he walk and passed a forehead revealing girl and two girls. ' _That girl's forehead is shiny. No offense_ ' 'True true…', Then someone shouted "Thief!". He looked at where the sound is and when the thief was going to pass him, he tripped him. "D-damn!" Shouted by the thief as he was going to stab a knife on Teioh. "Ha-huh!?" The thief move backwards as the knife was stabbed through Teioh and he's not bleeding. "W-what are you?", "I'm a nobody." Teioh said before he knocks the thief unconscious. He look around and saw people are looking at him. He then put his right arm on the knife then red and black lightning appear on his right arm and turned the knife into dust while his clothes and wound close up. He turned away and walk.

-Later-

He walked around the area and thought 'Security is tight around here' ' _Agreed friend. Also why is there a pipsqueak nearby that was going towards you?_ ' "'Oh!'" Shouted by a familiar feminine voice. "'Hello!' MISAKA MISAKA shouted as she noticed the friend before.", Teioh turns to the little girl, #20001 accompanied with two Misaka clones. "Last Order. Why aren't you home?" Teioh asked. "'Well I have no home. Also I'm wandering around with Sisters.' MISAKA MISAKA said as she was joyous of seeing you again.", "What happened to the clones?" Teioh asked. "'Oh. They all go in one place and decided to live there. The location was…'" The little girl whispers. "'…' MISAKA MISAKA said secretly.", "Can you take me there?" Teioh said while remembering that clones have limited lifespan.

[ **Quest Gained! Save the Clones**

 **Objective: Extend the life of the Misaka Clones**

 **Reward/s: 100,000,000 stat points, 3** **rd** **piece of the Primordial Symbol of Extraction, and 1,000,000,000 ¥**

 **Failing this quest will make you the enemy of all clones through all dimensions.**

 **Time Limit: 1 month and 1 day** ]

-Misaka's Clones' Hideout-

Teioh whistled, 'So many clones. I might be able to create a substance in order for them to gain a life time worth of life force.' "Say, would you guys want to live?" Teioh asked, the clones nodded. "Then…" Teioh creates a blackboard and makes a list of stuff. "…Bring me these ingredients, I think I'll be able to create a potion that changes your whole structure and increase your life force or chi significantly." The clones tilted their heads in confusion. "It means it will extend your life." The clones does the 'Oh. I see' pose. "Here's the money. Go do it now." Said by Teioh as he opens his briefcase which unknowingly appeared out of nowhere and gives it to the clones. Teioh then converts metals to nanobots on the area. He then spread them out and create a make-shift lab. He created a generator for the lab. He then distorts the space around and created a [Domain]

-1 month later - Domain time, Real life - 3 days-

=August 23=

He made numerous potions that contains a weird glowing liquid. "All of you. On the count of three, drink the liquid all at once.", "One…" The clones then begun to open the corks. "Two." The clones then slowly put the potions near the mouth. "Three." The clones, including Last Order, drink the liquid. They began to change their hair length, hair colors and eye colors. "It looks like it worked.", "W-what the hell did you to us an- huh. Why didn't I use third person?" Said by a clone, 9983. "Oh ohohohoho." A clone, 9984, with brown hair does an onee-sama laugh. "We also gained new personalities as well, and… Wait… Why the heck did I get the blondie personality when I got the brown hair!?", "'Why did I get the blonde hair while I'm the one with pessimist personality.' Said by Misaka in third pe- Okay you know what. That is boring." Boredly said by the blonde haired clone, 10035. "I hate you people." Said by the grey haired clone, 10666. The clones sighed. "Hoi. From now on, change your names to the term of your numbers because people might mistake you guys to the original Misaka." Said by Teioh to all the clones. "Okay~" The clones said in unison while 10 of them does a Jojo poses. (9988, 9999, 10000, 100032, 10040, 12005, 18008, 19200, 20000) 'Note to self: Never do _that_ elixir ever again.' ' _Hahahahaha! When the original saw the posing clones, I wonder what her reaction is. I bet the reaction would be priceless! Hahahaha_ ' 'Shut up, Aster.' He then cancelled the [Domain]

[ **Quest Complete! Rewards have now been sent!** ]

He then bade goodbye and walk away then he found himself in an alleyway. He saw something in the alley. 'This is…' He kneeled and examined it, he realized that the ones who owned the clothing were no longer there and only scorch marks are seen. He also see many scorch marks around the alley. 'There's something strange in this city.' He stand up and heard a ding on his mind.

[ **Quest Gained! Phantom Scorch**

 **Objective/s:**

 **1\. Find someone who has sufficient authority to patrol with.**

 **2\. Investigate the string of bizarre murders in Academy City.**

 **3\. Catch the killer.**

 **Rewards: Ally of the Faction of the one whom you asked with, and a badge to their organization.**

 **Failure of this Quest results you becoming the Enemy of Academy City.**

 **Time limit: 1 year** ]

' _Yes indeed partner. I feel strange things on the scorch marks, it's as if… made by something… Something oddly familiar. I recall encountering someone who could do this, many years ago._ '

'That was incredibly theoretical of you partner. For now, let's go.' He then walk away while putting his hands on his pockets after putting his hood on.

-Meanwhile on top of a certain construction building-

"What to do? What to do?" Said by a boy with silver hair on top of a crane looking to the city as if he's searching something. "Hm… I see a prey." A cloaked figure points down to a thug who was walking on an alley. "Sai, you know what to do." The boy nods and he cracks his fingers, "Breaking Bad!" The boy exclaimed then a ghostly appearance of a man with silver armor that has a symbol of the atom with a head of smoke and it slowly turns black downwards, its gauntlets of black has flames of purple in the center. The boy then makes an ominous menacing [ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ** ] aura. He then jumps off and vanished in mid-air. Then the thug was no longer seen, only a scorch mark of him.

A man with a pompadour arrived on the entrance of the city, he then puts his phone on his ear. "Valentine, this is Josuke. I've arrived.", " _Understood, Josuke-kun. This city has remains of that 'item' but it was already destroyed, so no need for taking it back. However, the ones who started 'that' bizarre murders must be caught or eradicated. Be wary of the ones that lived it. This city is way more dangerous than it looks like._ "

-Next Day-

=August 24, 10:00 AM=

"This is quite bizarre." Said by a black haired girl who found something in Urban Legends website. "What is it Saten-san?" Asked by Misaka. "It says here that a string of bizarre murders are happening in alleyways in Academy City. Not only that, it said that the body disappeared and leave only scorch marks.", "That is kinda true." Said by a girl with a flower head band as she places down a book. "What's this?" asked by the twin tails girl. "Reports about missing people in alleyways. Not only that, they left their clothes on the crime scenes and their body was never found. They always found traces of scorch marks appear on every scene." Said by the girl as she opens the book. Then she stops a certain page. "On the first crime scene, we found this." She points at a picture that has broken remains of a highly decorative bow and arrow. "They were sent to the crime lab to know what it does but they quickly sent it on a museum because it does absolutely nothing.", "I see." Everyone on the room was silent and heard a sound causing the silence to break. "Hey, someone's hacking... This place!? Quick! Let's stop the hack!" The girl with flower headband immediately run to the computer and tried to de-hack it but stopped after reading the info on the screen, "The hacker isn't hacking us for information…" The girl then asks the others to come to her, "The hacker is giving us information." She points at the info, 'Phantom Scorcher of Morioh, a missive by Det. Yuu and Josuke Higashikata'. They then stared at the screen, then the girl with headband clicks on a video file. The see a man with a pompadour reporting to a chief officer, "Hello, this is Det. Josuke speaking. I'm here to report of these… Bizarre murders that was happening to the town. All the scorch marks has a little amount of traces of ashes that when viewed in the crime lab, the DNA is the same as the person went missing. No one has ever found the remains of the body and was considered a random spontaneous human combustion or an esper attack. However, a level 4 Esper who has fire powers, went out during the night of September during the year [static]. Despite the Esper's powers being top notched, he and his friend mysteriously disappeared after he and his friend went out to take a leak on an alleyway. His friend was later found on the road shaking intensely, murmuring about a boy with silver hair and very pale skin took away his friend, 1 month later. He was later found missing next morning. After a month of searching, the officials found his ashen remains of a scorch mark in the alleyway. The killer gained a nickname, The Phantom Scorcher of Morioh. Reports also appear in parts of the world after a week of no scorch marks appeared in the town.", "Um, Josuke, right? Is Yuu here yet? Because I want to hear the info he has." The chief asked. "It seems to be that my friend Yuu was late in his work again…" A phone rings, "Hold on a sec." the man with pompadour gets it on his pocket and answers it, "Hello. Huh? Officer Smith. What is it? I'm kinda busy here…" Then the man's eyes widens. "What!? Kira is… No… It can't be…" The man's phone then falls with him getting a dark expression. The video ends due to a powerful earthquake. Then a message appeared on the screen, 'This is Valentine, I'm from the Detective State Agency of Morioh. I gave you this info because I have seen the website Urban Legends in Academy City. I've been investigating the matter of the murders made by the Phantom Scorcher. There are many victims but one of the murders was green-lit by the media. The man known as Smith, he is a senior executive of a certain organization. All leaders of the world, including the pope, asked me to investigate this and met Josuke. He went there already because my flight was delayed by a hurricane and I'm on Hawaii. I would like your organization and the police force of the Academy City, Anti-skill, to work together with me and my friend, Josuke in order to prevent any more of the killings. This message is only sent to this branch because I have heard that the level 5, Railgun, hangs there a lot. I'll try to go there as soon as the flight is active. Valentine out.' The message then closes itself, they then look at the numerous files and saw pictures of the scorch marks. The door opens, "Hello. Is Kuroko here?" Asked by a familiar hooded girl. "What do you want, Neo?" asked by Kuroko as she said it in an irritating tone. "Well I found scorch marks in an alleyway and I want to report about the clothes being there while the ones wearing it isn't there." Teioh said. "Oh I s- wait… Did you just said scorch marks!?" everyone in the room gained a darkened mood. "So the rumor is true. You guys do some investigation, while I'm going to contact the Anti-Skill." Said by the girl with glasses as she exits the door. "Here take this." Kuroko gave an armband to Teioh. "What's this?", "From this point on and during this matter, you'll be a temporary member of Judgment." Kuroko said. Teioh then puts it on his right arm.

-Later-

-A certain alleyway, District 7, 12:00 NN-

"Here we are." Teioh said while they enter the alleyway. "It looks like a massacre." Said by Misaka as she covers her mouth. "Let's not get our guard down. It's not safe around here." Kuroko stated while looking around. "Judging from the numbers. It's around 16 people." The black haired girl, Saten, stated while she is looking with a magnifying glass and wearing a detective like clothing. "What are you wearing?" The 4 asked while having a troubled look. "What? We're investigating stuff so I thought, being a detective is kinda cool and I wore this outfit… Hey why are you four looking away!?" The girl pouts while the 4 turned their attention away. "Hm." Teioh looked around and saw a man wearing pompadour. "Um…" Teioh approaches the man. "Who are you?", "I'm Det. Josuke Higashikata. I was sent here by the officials in order to investigate these…" The man points at the scorch marks "…bizarre murders around the world.", "I see. We're also investigating it as well." Teioh said while showing the man his/her friends, "Oh. Good luck with that." The man said. "Hm… Since your group are capable in the art of investigation, how about your group and I work together in this investigation." Teioh nodded. "Here's my calling card, just in case you're in danger." The man give a card to Teioh before walking away while raising his left hand briefly. "Who's that man?" Kuroko asked. "A detective." Teioh said while looking at the card. 'Man, this card is decorated with peace symbols.' Teioh then look at the wall and saw something. "Kuroko, does this alleyway got surveillance cameras.", "Yes, why?" Kuroko then look where Teioh was looking. "Onee-sama, come right here! You have something to do!" Shouted by Kuroko.

-Later-

-Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant, District 7, 14:00 PM-

Teioh takes a sip on the coffee. "We don't have any leads, not to mention the camera feeds turned to static before and during the murder." Kuroko said. "The time before the murder always starts during the time between 19:00 and 22:00." Saten informed. "I guess we have to settle it for this day." Teioh sighed as he stands up while holding his coffee. "Never let your guard down and don't go to alleyways. I bet the killer is hiding in the shadows." Teioh drinks his coffee in one chug and puts it down. "See you guys tomorrow."

-Certain apartment, 17:00 PM-

"Hm… This doesn't add up at all." Teioh said while arranging the leads at the board that he made earlier. "Master, what's that?" Nano asked while Sakura was eating food. "Board that shows the info on a series of murders." Teioh said while putting his left hand on his chin. 'Hmm… Partner you there?' ' _Of course. I have. I've been finding the information about that since yesterday._ ' 'No wonder you're quiet.' ' _Yes, yes. But I have only one info about this. Stand User._ ' 'St-what?' ' _Ever heard of Jojo?_ ' 'Oh right. I forgot about that manga.' ' _Yes indeed. You're forgetful aren't cha? Anyway, you need to be careful and always remember 'Stands of Stand Users can only be seen by other Stand Users'. Got it?_ ' 'Yes.' Teioh puts down his left hand and went to the table and eat with Sakura. "Nano aren't you going to eat?" Teioh asked, "No. I already ate during cooking, _it involves me tasting the food over and over again_." Nano said while in mid-sentence she quickly and quietly said it. "You do know that I could hear that even when I'm wearing my headphones." Teioh said before Nano begun sulking in the corner. Sakura finished eating and went to Nano's side and pats her back… with the use of a broom. "There, there…" Sakura said. The two then went to sleep… Even though Nano does not need sleep at all cuz she's a robot… Sort of...

-3 hours later-

'Something feels off.' Teioh thought to himself while looking at the board. ' _What's off, partner?_ ' 'It feels like we're missing something here. The victims are all alleyway passersby and when the first letter of each victim was putted in a paper, they created a form of an anagram.' ' _Have you tried decoding it? You know… Ciphers?_ ' 'Ciphers? Hm…' Teioh think for a moment. 'Ciphers! That's it!' Teioh widen his eyes briefly. 'Let's see… The last victim's name was…' Teioh then begin to think all night and he began to notice the pattern. 'This is one fascinating pattern.' ' _I think it is._ ' 'The next victim is…' ' _I'm not sure partner. We need more info to know about this._ ' 'Notion agreed.'

* * *

Omake: Nano and Sakura's Daily/Everyday Life #3

-Certain apartment, 15:00 PM-

Sakura pokes Nano who in turn pokes Sakura and pokes Nano again.

"Poking wars!" The two then poke each other.

-moments later-

The door opens and revealed it was Teioh entering. He saw the two on pillow forts and unknowingly gained bots that pokes each other.

He closed the door slowly and went to create a board.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own every single characters, locations, potatoes, shows and abilities except the OC.

Edit 1: Fixed some spellings.

Edit 2: Added Stand info.

Edit 3: Edited Stand info.

Edit 4: Added some stuff.

* * *

Chapter 5: Phantom Scorcher

* * *

=August 25=

-Clones Hideout, 9:30 AM-

Teioh writes something on the board while the Misaka clones are doing something. The ten, Jojo posing Misakas are grouped together and posing while making little sparkles. 9982 is looking boredly. 11111 is doing the flop along with 11112, 11113 and 11121. 10069 is reading something… Lewd, judging from her expression. 10068 is reading BL … 'WTF is wrong with this clone!?' 5 of the the clones thought. "'What are you doing?' MISAKA MISAKA asked in curiousity." Last Order asked in third person. "What? I kinda missed it." Last Order pouted as most of the clones look at her. "Here is what we're going to do today. This here is my findings of strange murders happening in this city. When you took the names and place it on stack of one another. It is a strange anagram. If you guys could decode it, then call me. If not, send this on my apartment in this address." Teioh writes his address in a card and gives it to Last Order. "See you guys later." Teioh walks out and notices some clones are wearing business outfits and walking to their jobs. One of the clones wear an apron and a chef hat. 'Wait… I think I recognized that clone.'

-Flashback-

"Hello, this is Misaka Ichimansanbyakugojū. Today we will cook, potato casserole-" The channel changed. "Hey! I was watching the TV!" Sakura shouted. "Eh. But Magic Powered Kanamin is on air.", "You win this time, Nano." Sakura gained a dark expression before she become cheerful when watching the TV along with Nano. Teioh then does the fabled 'Excalibur Face' and went outside.

-Flashback ends-

' _Oi partner. I remembered that one too._ ' Aster said while Teioh saw a clone on a newscaster outfit.

-Flashback again-

"Hello this is Misaka Ichimansenyonhyakugojū, a cousin of Misaka Ichimansanbyakugojū. I'm here to report the morning news. A girl known as Misaka Ichimansanjūni is arrested for doing attempting to steal the supercomputer, Tree Diagram 2.0, because she wants to get married to the supercomputer. Apparently during the chase, the Tree Diagram self-destructed. She-" The channel changes. "It's the Misaka and Misaka show! Today we have Misaka, Misaka and Misaka on our guest seats! So Misaka, do you like Misaka!?" asked by the host, who is actually a Misaka Clone in Suit, "No!" shouted by a Misaka clone wearing a uniform while blushing heavily. The channel changes again. "I'm Jugemu Jugemu –fast forward- Biribiribiribiribiribiri-" TV turns off with Teioh doing the Excalibur face. 'Note to self: Ask them to change their second names because it's freaking long.'

-Flashback ends-

'Okay, did we just remembered something important?' ' _Nope. Not important at all._ ' 'You sure?' ' _Yesssss…_ ' 'Did you just hiss?' ' _Nope._ '

-Judgement 177th branch Office, 10:00 AM-

"Any luck on clues?" Teioh asked. "Not a single grain of information on the net." Said by Uiharu. "Nope." Misaka said while looking at the ceiling. "None." Saten said while happily reading the info that sent by the hacker, Valentine. "I'm not sure, I haven't asked anyone at the school." Kuroko said while her head was resting on the table and having an 'it's over' look and a pile of documents that has reports about the Phantom Scorcher all over the world. "Well I guess we'll have to investigate everyone who have ventured in the alleyways on the past few days." Said by the glasses girl. Then a siren is heard. "Attention to all students, please note to not go alone or go to alleyways. Reports of the Phantom Scorcher is in the city. Please stay safe and try not to dwell in the matters of the operatives. Have a nice day~"

"What was that?" Teioh asked. "That siren was only used for emergencies only." Saten then wore the detective outfit and imitates the Sherlock Holmes pose but instead of pipe, a lollipop was used. "I guess, the Phantom Scorcher is a true to its name. Also take a look at this." The glasses girl sighed and showed a report. "People missing in the Academy City alleyways are increasing." Teioh said before drinking a coffee. "Yes." The door was opened slowly and everyone looked at the one entering, a man with a light long hair that was curling at the end wearing a top hat and an outfit that resembles a gentleman but half of it was covered by an overcoat, pelisse. The man carries a simple cane that has a head of an eagle on the cane head. "I suppose, I should've notified you guys first." The man said. "Who are you?" asked by the glasses girl. "I'm Det. F. Valentine." He bowed briefly. "I suppose you've already see the info that I gave you."

-4 hours later-

"Well I guess it's time for me to go." Valentine said while looking at his wristwatch before standing up. He then gets his cane, and walks to the door. "Thanks for the chit chat and interesting investigation work. I'm off to meet a friend and partner in my work." He opens the door and walk outside before closing the door gently. 'I guess he is one weird fellow.' Teioh thought before drinking coffee.

-3rd-Person POV Change-

-District 7, 14:00 PM-

A man on a pompadour was walking down the alleyway and drinking a can of coke. 'Man, this city is quite big. I haven't found any leads yet. Not to mention most people here are perfect to become a stand user.' The man, Josuke, thought. He then noticed a girl being surrounded by thugs but he just continued walking. "Hey you!" Shouted by a thug in yellow clothes. "This is our territory! Go away.", "Of course I'll go away. Besides I have more pressing matters than a thug." Josuke said before turning around and started walking. "Hey you fuck face! You should know that hairdo sucks!" Shouted by a thug. Josuke stopped and turned around. "What did you just said about my hair?", "Its stupid!" The thug said before a menacing aura appeared on Josuke. He then posed and caused the thug to be embedded on the wall. "H-he's an esper!" Shouted by a thug before they all back away. One of the thugs immediately run and upon turning on a corner, flames engulf the thug and fall backwards. The sight of the burning corpse caused all the thugs to run to the direction of Josuke. "Ara… Ara." A man dressed in black clapped slowly as he appear on the corner and then stopped when he is visible. "To think another stand user appears in this city." The man then emanates an ominous aura. [ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ** ] "You must be the Phantom Scorcher." Josuke said. "No I'm not. But I'm a huge fan of him!" The man said ecstatically. "The deaths he cause, and everything he made. It's awesome!" the man shouted. The man then posed, "Disco Inferno!" a ghostly apparition appeared behind him that looked like a disco-style groovy man on fire… Literally on fire. The apparition has an afro made out of flames and the hands and feet made out of smoky substance that has skeletal appearance. The apparition then touches the ground and a flame pillar appeared that goes toward Josuke. 'This is bad.' Josuke thought and then grabbed the girl nearby in bridal style and leap backwards to the entrance of the alleyway. A man that wore a strange light blue armor, a dark blue scarf, a circlet that has three gems of blue with the middle one being big, all across the armor has blue orbs of varying sizes on the joints that are proportional on the part while the feet and hands had no orbs and a helmet that looks like from a centurion appeared behind Josuke and attacked the walls to create a cloud of dust. "You okay, girl?" The girl nods. "Good, now run away." Josuke said as he pushed the girl to the side as the flame pillar approaches and the man with strange light blue armor appeared again behind Josuke. [ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ** ] "Guardian Diamond!" Then the man with strange light blue armor claps its hands and the cloud of dust fused in front of them and it gained a shield appearance. The flame pillar collided with it and was repulsed. "I-impossible! You and your stand should've been burnt!" Shouted by the man dressed in black as the flames are extinguished. "Fool!" Josuke shouted while pointing at the man. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Josuke said while the man take a good look at the shield. "Y-you made the water pipes on the ground to connect on your shield!?" the man dressed in black shouted before Josuke charges to him with the shield. The man then used his stand to create a fire pillar and created a dust cloud. Josuke then condense the cloud dust as another shield beside him and saw that the man escaped. 'Damn it!' Josuke then turns the shields into a sphere that removes sound from the inside and outside. He then opens his phone calls to Valentine, "Val, it's me. There are more than one Stand User in this place." He then looked at a glint nearby and walks towards it. "Val, I think there is something you should know..." Josuke then removes the cover, and reveals that the glint was actually from 4 pieces of broken arrows and bows.

-Elsewhere in the alley-

The man dressed in black was breathing heavily after running away. "Finally, I think I've lost him." Then something run past behind him causing him to turn around. "I must've seeing things." A boy with silver hair was behind him grinning deviously while an apparition was behind the boy. The apparition's right hand caused the area to be fogged with green smoke then raises its left hand and a gold colored spark appears. A flame crackled in the alley. "The hunt begins." The boy murmured before disappearing into the fog. The flames died out, leaving only a scorch mark of the man dressed in black. In the corner, Josuke was watching everything before he run away. 'I hope, he gave me more money on the paycheck after this.'

=August 26=

-Judgement 177th Branch Office, 11:00 AM-

Teioh was seen writing on the board. "What's that?" asked by Uiharu. "Anagram, people, ever heard of 'em?" Teioh said while he puts the marker down. "Anagram?" Then Uiharu got her eyes widen and then looked at the girl with glasses. "Why are you looking at me?" the girl asked before drinking water. "You..." Teioh points at her. "… are the next one in line for the Scorcher to burn." Saten spewed tea at Uiharu. "Hey!" shouted by Uiharu as she is now wet from the spewed tea, "What!?" The 3 asked in unison. "Remember the victims. They all are started from a pattern. A pattern that was always in the Dark Side of the places which delve in the illegal stuff..." The others tilted their heads, before Teioh continued "You know… Underworld." The ones on the room gained the 'Oh, we now get it.' pose which nearly made Teioh face-palmed. Then the door immediately flung open and a man was huffing from running. "T-*deep breath*-this is bad. The killer is on the move.", "That's good, we found the vic-" a crash was heard and a boy with silver hair appeared standing on the table near the broken wall. "Target, founded." The boy smirked. Then a ghostly apparition, visible only to Josuke, appeared. "Glasses girl move 5 steps southwest!" Shouted by Josuke. The girl moved and the table in front of her burnt to crisp. ' _It's a Stand!_ ' 'Know anything to defeat a stand user?' ' _I could see the Stand, but you can't. I'll be your sight for the stand, while you move on my behalf._ ' Teioh's eyes begun to glow with bright yellowish glow and there is a grail motif appeared on his irises. 'That's the stand!?' ' _Yes. Right now we need to think a way to attack it. I'm not sure if it's short or long range._ ' 'Doesn't matter, lets do the Leroy Jenkins approach.'

"Stand user, get away from here if you want to live." The boy said while morphing his hand into claws. "W-what the heck!? Stand user and a Shifter!? This violates the law that the Stand Users made with the Druids." Josuke said while Guardian Diamond appeared behind him. "So you're one of those Law appraisers. Eh?" The boy's stand appears. "Breaking Bad, Liquid Phase!" The boy shouted and his stand disappeared then the ground and the ceiling leaked with water and manifested his stand. "With this, everyone would join in the fun." The boy said while he jumped out the window and a flood appeared with numerous people, including the glasses girl, seemed to be stuck in a huge copy of the boy's stand in the flood. The boy then laughed and a railgun shot him on the face. "You do know that won't work." The boy said while regenerating his head. "What the heck!?", "Misaka, don't use your powers. Everyone will die." Teioh said while looking at the floor which is filled with water. The boy laughed while a tendril of water grabbed everyone on the room. Teioh, Kuroko and Josuke managed to escape. "Of course. Now you know what my fun all about is." The boy then surf the water. Josuke's stand created numerous small shields from the debris around and throws it at the enemy's stand passed through it or got stuck in it while turning to dust. "Hahaha! That's all you've got?" The boy chuckled. Josuke then whispered to Teioh, "I'm going to throw numerous shields that I made in his stand. Then you attack on my signal." Teioh and Kuroko nods. Numerous shields of varying sizes are getting inside the giant water Stand. "Seriously, that's not going to work at all!" The boy shouted. "Of course it won't." Josuke said while lighting a match, "Because it's the plan." He then throws it at one of the shield that got stuck and was going to be absorbed by the giant water Stand. Then a chain reaction happened, the water begun to evaporate. Josuke then jumps on a shield and surfs it on air and rescues the people after creating numerous shields that holds the people. "Chain reaction made by chemicals inside the shields!? You cheat!" The boy said while summoning a water wall to protect him and raise above to see what's happening on air but was attacked by Kuroko and was thrown in the ground. Teioh then shouts while on the dust cloud "For glory, for honor, and for everything that all there is!" He jumped towards the boy before summoned numerous runes on his left hand that caused it to glow while his red and black lightning appeared on his right arm. "Breaking Bad, Solid Phase!" The boy shouted and his stand appeared in front him which now sports a solid juggernaut-knight hybrid appearance (A/n: Just imagine the huge knight on Dark Souls) that has the Spectrum color scheme of Copper, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Crystal and Osmium. Teioh strike the Stand with rapid punches but was knocked away by the swat of a hand by the Stand whose body barely scratched by the attack. Teioh spat blood and flung to a distance but regained his footing after 5 rolls and then slide on the ground for 2 feet. "[Speed Burst]" Teioh said and he became a blur. His left hand then begun to glow and the left forearm begun to release smoke and open itself revealing the cylinders on it and part that covers it goes backwards and fused, then it shoot a metal rod to the forearm causing it to look like a jackhammer part. Then the cylinders begun to revolve, each in opposite direction of each other and the air around him is getting sucked on the cylinders. He charged and reached Mach 3 then prepared punched the stand who in turn prepared to punch him as well and the punch collide with each other and the jackhammer part then pushed itself on his forearm and released the stored pressure and cracked the hand of the Stand while the boy's hand begun to bleed. The stand punch Teioh and was knocked away before a sharp-edged shield was thrown on the abdomen of the stand causing the boy to cough blood. "Everyone's safe. Kuroko call the hospital and bring the ambulance immediately, some of the people are injured. Me and this one here finish this." Josuke said after catching Teioh and Kuroko vanished. His stand manifested and punched the stand before the boy's stand punch his stand. The two stands then punch each other causing shockwaves to emanate. Josuke's stand stopped and dodged the punch of the boy's stand at a second, Teioh charged his left arm again and punched the stand's left hand. The jackhammer part pushed itself on the forearm again and released the pressure. The resulting attack shatter the stand's hand which caused the boy's hand to break apart. The boy then falls to his knees on the ground. Josuke and Teioh attacked the boy but was pushed away by something. Teioh managed to regain his footing after 1 feet while Josuke collided with a pole. "You dare attack my apprentice!" Shouted by the cloaked man while an energy cyclone appeared on his hand and shot two beams of light to Teioh and Josuke. Josuke managed to blocked but Teioh didn't and spat out some blood. The cloaked man then disappeared with the boy. "You guys okay!?" Shouted by Kuroko who run towards them. "Yes. But that one over there is more injured than me." Josuke points at Teioh who stands up and his wounds regenerated right before their eyes. He then walked toward Josuke, "Why are you guys looking at me like you've seen a ghost?" Teioh asked while his clothes regenerated as well. "What are you?" Josuke asked. "A nobody." Teioh said while offering his hand to Josuke who in turn grabbed to it and stands up. Josuke then grabbed his phone on his pocket, "Did you receive the package, Val? I see. Then you better not believe that there are more enemy in this City along with the Phantom Scorcher."

[ **Quest Updated! Advance rewards have now been sent!** ]

Teioh's Judgement armband briefly glowed. Unknowingly to them, the data files on Judgement changed and one of the new members was Teioh whose name was Neo on the name slot.

[ **Quest: Phantom Scorcher**

 **New Objectives: Find and Apprehend the Allies of the Phantom Scorcher and the Phantom Scorcher itself.**

 **New Reward: Main Quest, The Devourer's Agent**

 **Time Limit: 5 years** ]

-Elsewhere in the City-

"You've failed the hunt, because of that stand user and the cyborg gal." The cloaked man said. "But don't worry, this hunt gained a new prey. We'll wait and once we see an opportunity to strike, they'll regret attacking us. The Soul Seeker Sect."

* * *

 **Name:** Guardian Diamond

 **Stand User:** Josuke Higashikata

 **Stand Stats:**

 **-Destructive Power** = C

 **-Speed** = B

 **-Range** = C

 **-Durability** = A

 **-Precision** = B

 **-Developmental Potential** = C

 **Abilities:**

-Shield Make: Creates shields from the debris or dust clouds. Capable of adding special characteristics on the shields.

-The Guardian's Armor: Impervious to any damage but sacrifices the Destructive Power for Durability. Can only used once a month.

-Repair: This ability was heavily downgraded due to the new abilities. But it still does it in a slow manner.

* * *

 **Name:** Breaking Bad

 **Stand User:** Sai

 **Stand Stats:**

 **-Destructive Power** = A (Solid), C (Gas), E (Liquid)

 **-Speed** = F (Gas), A (Solid), C (Liquid)

 **-Range** = C (Solid and Gas), A (Liquid)

 **-Durability** = A (Solid), F (Liquid), B (Gas)

 **-Precision** = C (Solid and Liquid), A (Gas)

 **-Developmental Potential** = E

 **Abilities:**

-X Phase: The X is named either liquid, gas, or solid. When the phase of the stand changes, it will instantly go beside the Stand User.

 **Liquid=Abilities:**

-Liquid Body: Can't be hitted with physical attacks. Weak against evaporation type of attack or freezing attacks. Regenerates when the part is not evaporated or frozen. When evaporated, the stand will transform to its gas form immediately. When Frozen it will transform to its Solid Form.

-Periodic Table Liquid Generation and Manipulation: Creation and manipulation of any liquid on the Periodic Table of Elements. Can only use one type of liquid per day.

 **Gas=Abilities:**

-Gaseous Body: Can't be hitted with physical attacks. Regenerates when a part was destroyed. Weak against condensing abilities.

-Gas Generation and Manipulation: Creation and manipulation of any gasses from the Periodic Table of Elements.

 **Solid=Abilities:**

-Solid Body: Near invulnerable to all physical attacks. The body is made out of all metals and solids in the Periodic Table of Elements. Can't regenerate normally. However the durability of the metals and solids was downgraded to an extent. But its durability is still immense.

-Resistance: Resists any attack done to the stand.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own every single characters, locations, potatoes, shows and abilities except the OC.

A/N: Didn't see that coming, did you? Also putted an opening to the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Envoy, part 1

* * *

 **-Play Song: Defenders by Dragonforce-**

As the song plays and its speed builds up, Teioh appeared and rapidly punches the screen, then uses his two hands to erase parts of it, forming an 'X'. The title is seen as the erased part expands and the whole screen turned black.

'Life's uncertain, a rat-race of pain. Endlessly searching for more'

The scene shifts to the Arcueisq Empire with numerous ships moving through portals and Doubt appears before summoning the Artificer.

'Hopeless and needless, held back by the chains. 'Til we can't take anymore!'

The scene shifts again to a massive fortress with many kids are chained on the walls. A strange ruined UFO flies, a man with light blue hair and a kid that looks like the kids is seen inside it.

'Hold on, stay strong. Breaking out from the past life fading'

Teioh stared at a distance as the camera revolves and the place shifts in three. First was the apartment, then a white expanse and throne then another expanse but this time, nothing is seen as Teioh fades away.

'No more, what for? All we got is to keep on praying'

The scene shifts to another world, a knight kneeling on the ground with a bell in his hands pray as white light appeared on him. A man does the 'praise the sun' pose behind him.

'Pray for the done for their lives in dismay. Witness the final decay'

A black wizard uses a black miasma to kill the silhouette of numerous creatures and Teioh appeared blasting them with a green and black miasma beam.

'Suffering in silence for years we were blind. But now we got something to say!'

The elder council appear before assuming into their true forms, embodiments.

'Hold on, stay strong. 'Til the end, not afraid of dying. No more, what for? Nothing left but to keep on fighting'

Each time two words are uttered, Teioh and an unknown black silhouette exchange blows as a man with a v antenna on his head and a bald cape guy appear to help him.

'United, '

The scene changes again, this time, the whole Arcueisq Council is in front of a massive army looking in front as if they are looking at us.

'incited, '

A beast is shown in the Nether World as it roars, before stopping as it saw something in the distance.

'not misguided'

A strange runic deity appeared with 2 beings, each of them pat Magnus in different directions as he was looking for them. First was a man with blue eyes, the second has the appearance of Teioh in his King Form. They smiled as they fused to Magnus. Turning the color of the eyes into a myriad of kaleidoscopic color.

'We'll fight through time before our one true destiny'

Numerous soldiers are readying themselves as a massive sand wave clashed their shields.

'Benighted, ignited, still strong and undivided'

Each word uttered, summons the 7 heroes who prevented the Cataclysm in Time. Magnus, Azazel, Belphegor, he turned into dust halfway but appeared again, this time a different version of him, Deus ex Machina, In Media Res, Chronos and a silhouette that bear a resemblance to Teioh, who begun to fade.

'This day foretold now here for all to see'

A book opened and we see the episode/chapter name and has a cryptic word foreshadowing the series of events that leads during this story. [A man, ushered. Memories returned. 10 years, mind wipe. CHOSEN ONE RETURNS.]

Before it was closed and Chronos tossed it aside, then run as the next part of the song is going to be heard. He jumped to a portal.

'So free in the blue skies with time marches on'

The scene changes to a massive black expanse with numerous rocks floating around. Then a hooded figure hurriedly goes to a rock that has a hovering massive clock tower in it. The figure attempted to reach it as 4 figures also does the same thing. The figures gained wings during that time and they fused into one. The new figure has eyes that looks like a kaleidoscope.

'Once more maybe we'll find our peace to behold'

During the first parts of the verse, the figures reached the clock and it shattered revealing a small disk. Then a hand with chains got the disk and as he slowly puts it on his chest, the figure now reveals to be Teioh. He presses it as numerous chains appear on his back and shot to numerous portals. The rotated the disk, causing the chains to pull something from the portal at high speed and he became something else.

'Strangers in a strange world, defenders through time'

Numerous panels of other worlds are seen as their respective protagonists appear in front of them before attacking numerous silhouette of creatures.

'Cleansed in a kingdom of unholy fire'

The scene unfolds into a flurry of petals as the place turned to the Nether realm. Its ruler, the Embodiment of the Void, appear in a black silhouette of a person that reflects the night sky. He looks at the 7 Chosens who are readying themselves to fight him.

'Hear our call, save us all, standing tall tonight!'

The 7 Heroes, now turned 8, fought the beings summoned by the Embodiment as the person, who has First Magnus's appearance then slowly shifted to Magnus's appearance, stepped forward and raised the fabled sword, Skybringer, upwards and bring forth the sky as he charges at the Embodiment with a devious smirk and a glowing purple right eye.

* * *

=August 27=

-Certain Apartment Block, 9:00 AM-

A man with light blonde hair was watching the news and noticed how many people that looked the same on the shows, the Misaka clones. 'The heck is wrong with this city.' Thought by the man as he watch a soap opera full of Misaka Clones. He then said in a quiet voice "Globus." Then an apparition with many eyes appeared behind him. "Find: Phantom Scorcher" The apparition shrugs its shoulders. "Damn it. I need to be more specific. Not only that, I don't know the true _name_ of the Phantom Scorcher." The door opens and reveals to be a man with a pompadour, "Yo, Val." The man with light blonde hair jumped to his feet and grabbed the man with a pompadour by the collar. "Info. Now!" Shouted by the man while Josuke begun to sweat drop.

-1 Hour later-

"So you said that the Phantom Scorcher was a boy with silver hair," Josuke nods. "And a shifter-stand user hybrid?" Josuke nods. "I see." Valentine stands up. "I'll go onto the search for new leads. Also did you say about a cloaked man that could shoot a beam of light?", "Yes.", "The Soul Seeker Sect." Murmured by Valentine before exiting the apartment.

-District 7, 10:00 AM-

Valentine then looked at the map and summoned his stand. "Find: Soul Seeker Sect" numerous dots then begun to appear on the map. "Hey look! I found a card~" a feminine voice said causing him to look at the nearby alley. "Aw… You got another card again." A little girl in a sailor uniform said while pouting and a little tear-like mark appeared on her face. "There… There…" a little girl on a hood said while patting the girl's back. The girl that has a card was happy due to the cuteness of the one on uniform. He sighed and walk away.

-Elsewhere-

A hooded girly boy was drinking a coffee shake while walking around the place and noticed something. 'Why… The heck… Does Kuroko keep eyeing me? Don't tell me… It must be my appearance.' The hooded girl sighed and changed form's face to a certain arrogant gold king but the hair color and eye color is the same as before. He then removed his hood and looked at the sky briefly before walking away. "W-what the!? Where did she go!?" Kuroko looked around the area. Teioh nearly face-palmed when he heard the shout and went ahead to go to his investigation. He then saw a blur that went passed him and run towards it.

-Elsewhere-

A cloaked figure is watching the city and looked at a man with light blond hair that curls at the end. "Tch. Valentine. That traitor." The figure murmured before he flown downwards and rushed to the man. Then time slowed down and he noticed a man that is unhooded and begun to shudder as the man's eyes that aren't humane. 'The heck is he!?' Time resumes at normal pace and he thrown orbs of energy at Valentine who managed to block it with his cane that turned into a black umbrella made of some sort of a metal. He then used green energy and levitated numerous objects before throwing them at the cloaked man. The man dodges before a blur of black and red streak appeared and punched the cloaked man in the face. Teioh smirked and Valentine then grabbed the cloaked man via collar. "We want bloody answers on who you are, mate."

-Brief Moment-

-Misaka Clones HQ-

Every clone was in distress when Teioh and Valentine entered the HQ. "What the heck are the problem of those people?" Asked by the cloaked man who is tied while laid on a cart. Teioh looked at the cloaked man. "Don't know." He knocked the cloaked man unconscious and tied him on a pole. "What happened?" Teioh asked. "Last Order is missing!" One of the clones shouted. "We tried everything! Surveillance records, Internet, and stuff!" Shouted by #14621. "ERROR: Last Order not found!" Shouted by #10404. "Find: Last Order." Valentine said as he open the map and saw a red dot on one location. "Found her.", "You guys watch this one." Teioh said before he noticed the man he tied was gone. "Damn it, he escaped!", "You better contain your anger. We should get going." Valentine said as he calls Josuke and the Anti-Skill on his phone.

-Later-

"So this is it." Said by Teioh while cracking his hands and the usual red and black lightning appear. "We should go for a stealthy approach. I could sense numerous enemies on the entrance." Josuke said as Kuroko teleport near them and a certain spiky haired boy appeared by walking. "I've brought the cavalry." Said by Kuroko before Misaka stretch herself and stops as she look at them. "Let's go." Valentine said quietly while silently moves to the back door.

-PHAZE Enterprises, Main Building, 1F-

Two jelly like beings are discussing something as Last Order was just sitting on front of many monitors with them having Gal-games. The group saw them and face-palmed as Teioh walked towards her. "Why did you go away?" He twitched his eyes as Last Order flinched and attempted to cover everything up. "I can explain." The girl said… Before everything fade.

-Unknown-

"Magnus… Hey, Magnus!" The pink haired girl poked his cheeks as he returned back to reality. "You appeared to be in dazed, master." Siesta said as she looks at Magnus. "What was that?" Magnus muttered while examining the runes of the mural. "I see… Well, change of plans. Louise, can I burrow that book just this once?" He asked as the pink haired girl nods before the archaeologist girl awakens. "Who are you people?" She asked as Magnus flips the pages and summons a portal of green. Magnus notion the three to go in first. "You didn't see anything." Magnus imitated a certain penguin from a zoo, which is also an Arcueisqian sleeping agent, before going to the portal. It disappeared as the archaeologist girl tilted her head. "Oh, bummer." She said while lighting a torch. She is shown to have a red flowing hair and has voluptuous body akin to an anime character. She then stands up before her appearance to someone else, a certain androgynous form of Teioh. "So my past self's initiation is complete." He smiled while looking at a panel, which appeared briefly, before he snaps his fingers, revealing that the entire area is just something an illusion, except the mural which now shows an eight person that was hidden out by the illusion. A booming voice is then heard.

 **BUT IT IS NAUGHT ALL THERE IS,**

 **LEST THE DEVOURER IS JUST A FAILSAFE**

 ** _DO NOT KILL HIM!_**

 ** _FOR WHEN HE WAS KILLED, EVERYTHING WILL RESET_**

 ** _AND HE IS THE CHILD KNOWN AS…_**

Teioh opened a portal and went to another world. A world where there are magic that were used in everyday life, the magical world of… Earthland.

 ** _NEHEMAI… THE ATONER OF EXISTENCE_**

-Elsewhere-

"So, this is it. The day where 'he' will use his power to loop everything back before this story was made... And ironically that it was on Taco Tuesday next 10 years. You do realize that an unknown factor in that person…" A giant black orb that has the size of a fricking galaxy spoke to the two giant beings.

"Yes…" The first being, a galaxy-sized demon smiled.

"We know." The second one, a galaxy-sized humanoid with a star-shaped glasses and a radiant cape informed.

"He is…" The two spake in unison.

The three said "...a [Blank]."

Arc 00: PROLOGUE ends…

Arc 01: Earthland Odyssey starts…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own every single characters, locations, potatoes, shows and abilities except the OC.

A/N: Expanding the backstory of Teioh on the next chapter. Also the 7 Heroes of the Cataclysm in Time incident.

* * *

-Play Song: Defenders by Dragonforce-

As the song plays and its speed builds up, Teioh appeared and rapidly punches the screen, then uses his two hands to erase parts of it, forming an 'X'. The title is seen as the erased part expands and the whole screen turned black.

'Life's uncertain, a rat-race of pain. Endlessly searching for more'

The scene shifts to the Arcueisq Empire with numerous ships moving through portals and Doubt appears before summoning the Artificer, a sword with rigid design and has the words 'Bringer of the Void'.

'Hopeless and needless, held back by the chains. 'Til we can't take anymore!'

The scene shifts again to a massive fortress with many kids are chained on the walls. A strange ruined UFO flies, a man with light blue hair and a kid that looks like the kids is seen inside it.

'Hold on, stay strong. Breaking out from the past life fading'

Teioh stared at a distance as the camera revolves and the place shifts in three. First was the apartment, then a white expanse and throne then another expanse but this time, nothing is seen as Teioh fades away… Then a small crack appear on a part of a screen.

'No more, what for? All we got is to keep on praying'

The scene shifts to another world, a knight kneeling on the ground with a bell in his hands pray as white light appeared on him. A man does the 'praise the sun' pose behind him. A yellow light is seen behind him as the small crack slowly creates more cracks.

'Pray for the done for their lives in dismay. Witness the final decay'

A black wizard uses a black miasma to kill the silhouette of numerous creatures and Teioh appeared blasting them with a green and black miasma beam. The cracks stop.

'Suffering in silence for years we were blind. But now we got something to say!'

The elder council appear before assuming into their true forms, embodiments. The cracks begun increasing more before being stopped by Doubt who returned back to his normal form and look at the being with pure black miasma emanating from itself.

'Hold on, stay strong. 'Til the end, not afraid of dying. No more, what for? Nothing left but to keep on fighting'

Each time two words are uttered, Teioh and an unknown black silhouette exchange blows as a man with a v antenna on his head and a bald cape guy appear to help him.

'United, '

The scene changes again, this time, the whole Arcueisq Council is in front of a massive army looking in front as if they are looking at us.

'incited, '

A beast is shown in the Nether World as it roars, before stopping as it saw something in the distance. A portal of green.

'not misguided'

A strange runic deity appeared with 2 beings, each of them pat Magnus in different directions as he was looking for them. First was a man with blue eyes, the second has the appearance of Teioh in his King Form. They smiled as they fused to Magnus. Turning the color of the eyes into a myriad of kaleidoscopic color.

'We'll fight through time before our one true destiny'

Numerous soldiers are readying themselves as a massive sand wave clashed their shields. Then a flash of light appear as the crack appear again.

'Benighted, ignited, still strong and undivided'

Each word uttered, summons the 7 heroes who prevented the Cataclysm in Time. Magnus, Azazel, Belphegor, he turned into dust halfway but appeared again, this time a different version of him, Deus ex Machina, In Media Res, Chronos and a silhouette that bear a resemblance to Teioh, who begun to fade. The crack slowly expands as a black miasma appear.

'This day foretold now here for all to see'

A book opened and we see the episode/chapter name and has a cryptic word foreshadowing the series of events that leads during this story arc. [A man, ushered. Memories returned. 10 years, mind wipe. CHOSEN ONE RETURNS.]

Before it was closed and Chronos tossed it aside, then run as the next part of the song is going to be heard. He jumped to a portal.

'So free in the blue skies with time marches on'

The scene changes to a massive black expanse with numerous rocks floating around. Then a hooded figure hurriedly goes to a rock that has a hovering massive clock tower in it. The figure attempted to reach it as 4 figures also does the same thing. Two of the figures flash with light as the shadow that shrouds them cracks and shattered like glass, revealing Magnus and Teioh respectively. The figures gained wings during that time and they fused into one. The new figure has eyes that looks like a kaleidoscope.

'Once more maybe we'll find our peace to behold'

During the first parts of the verse, the figures reached the clock and it shattered revealing a small disk. Then a hand with chains got the disk and as he slowly puts it on his chest, the figure now reveals to be Teioh in his true form, but was silhouetted. He presses it as numerous chains appear on his back and shot to numerous portals. Then rotated the disk, causing the chains to pull something from the portal at high speed and he became something else as the things fuse into him.

'Strangers in a strange world, defenders through time'

Numerous panels of other worlds are seen as their respective protagonists appear in front of them before attacking numerous silhouette of creatures. The mural appeared in the background.

'Cleansed in a kingdom of unholy fire'

The scene unfolds into a flurry of petals as the place turned to the Nether realm. Its ruler, the Embodiment of the Void, appear in a black silhouette of a person that reflects the night sky. He looks at the 7 Chosens who are readying themselves to fight him. The cracks now slowly covers the screen.

'Hear our call, save us all, standing tall tonight! Hear our call, save us all, standing tall tonight!'

The 7 Heroes, now turned 8, fought the beings summoned by the Embodiment as the person, who has First Magnus's appearance then slowly shifted to Magnus's appearance, stepped forward and raised the fabled sword, Skybringer, upwards and bring forth the sky as he charges at the Embodiment with a devious smirk and a glowing purple right eye. The screen shattered as it flashes numerous times, revealing a triangle thing with only one eye, a king on a throne of black and white, a soldier of countless blades, a winged being of white.

* * *

Chapter 7: Envoy, part 2; Unspecific World Door pains…

Teioh got out of the portal and look around. "Oh fuck…" He muttered as he was actually in a strange kaleidoscopic scenery. A giant red thing is nearing him. He gained a sweat mark as the giant red thing, which is actually a humongous dragon, nears him. "Yo Teioh, ole pal? How many eons have been!?" The yellow triangle with one eye on top of the dragon said in a cheerful manner as it wave its hands. "Bill Cipher of Dimension Code 1612EX263LOLZERZ." Teioh twitched his eyes. "He-" "Gotta go, bye." He hurriedly got into a portal and leave the place, the Dimensional Gap. "What's with his hurry?" The triangle asked the dragon. "Dunno… Hey, check this out." The dragon spake as it does a really cool trick that the writer didn't know how to type the words in here so it will be left out and this will be a long sentence but seriously he needs to get his wording right. The triangle deity clapped like a king from a certain show on youtube that features them without fingers or pants also they have a circle head and rectangle body.

-Heaven, Dimension Code DXD-126276321-

"Oh COME ON!" Teioh shouted and alerted numerous guards. "Who are you?" A 12 winged handsome blonde haired angel said in a very… eerily calm… manner. "This is heaven right?" Teioh gained a sweat mark as a blue portal appear. "Eyy! Teioh! Long time no see!" Every single angel in the place are shocked as the man, who has blue eyes and white hair appear. "Elohim…" He shuddered. "Nope! NO MORE WINE FROM WATER!" He got into a portal he created and went away. "Aww… But I have the million aged cheese." The man then curls up into a ball. "This is truly one heck of a mind shattering miracle for our Lord is still alive." A blonde haired woman with 12 wings sighed deeply. "Don't mind me…" The man said while sobbing.

-Unknown Dimension Code-

He appeared in a world that was going to be hitted by a comet. He absorb a heavily wounded body and disappear in a portal again.

[ **NEW FORM GAINED! Legendary Super Saiyan Broly of Dimension Code (ERROR: Code not found!)** ]

[ **NEW ABILITIES GAINED! Legendary Super Saiyan Mode level 1-10, Saiyan Evolution level 1-10, Blast Meteor level 1-10, Meteor Dash level 1-10, Eraser level 1-10, Flight(Ki) level 1-10, Bloody Smash level 1-10, etc…** ]

[ **NEW SKILLS GAINED! Ki-(Green) Control level 1-10, Ki-(Green) Generation level 1-10, Legendary Ki-(Green) level 1-10, Saiyan Soul level 1=Max** ]

[ **NEW POWER GAINED! Ki level 1-10** ]

'Wait… Did I just… Wow… Note to self: Don't use full power…' He thought as he assumed the form of Broly, who now bears a spiky hair due to the Ki. He created another portal and went inside as the portal begun to close.

-Unknown Dimension Code-

=AKASHIC RECORD CALIBRATING, ETA: 5 DAYS=

"Well I guess that works at all." Teioh thought while looking around and saw that he is on space. "Can this day get any worse?" Out of a sudden an unknown type of energy struck him. He grits his teeth and prepares to hold out the pain. Then an information got into his mind.

[ **NEW POWER GAINED! Getter Energy level 1-10** ]

'What the heck is this power?' Teioh examines the energy before realizing it has the same feel as with the Spiral Power. He rapidly upped it, resulting his points to be reduced to 1 million. He then tried fusing the two powers and caused himself to evolve into a being of pure energy. He then materialized armors and transformed into a giant version of his knight form but with slight difference, his helmet has glowing frames, the neck is a little bit longer, the torso armor expands causing it to gain spikes in the middle, he gained another shoulder plates that extends outwards, his limbs became longer as well and larger, his hands became more mechanical and numerous circuit lines are seen forming a circle on the palm, his greaves gained a spikier appearance with a circle at the end of the top of it, his pants gained a mechanical appearance and a skirt that has an upside down V is seen and its made out of pure energy, and he also gained a cape that is made out of pure energy. He examined his new form and realized he became a robot. He sighed and opened another portal before entering it. As he was traveling through the portal another information appeared on his mind.

= **AKASHIC RECORD CALIBRATION CANCELED DUE TO WORLD DOOR INTERFERENCE** =

'Great… At least I marked it on the Interdimensional Map.' ' _Nice form partner._ ' Aster's voice is heard on his mind. 'Yeah. A lot happened when you hibernated.' Teioh gained a sweat mark before he reached the end of the portal. He look around and noticed that the place he is a cavern. He shrunk down in order to fit on the cavern and looked for an exit on his [Mapping]. He saw dots nearby and formed a drill to pierce the walls. After piercing the walls he saw two people looking at him, a boy with an eyewear. "We're saved!" The girl shouted and the two shouted in happiness but was cut short because of Teioh's words. "Oh crud. Is that a mech!?"

-Elsewhere-

"What the heck is that? Seriously friend, what the actual fuck!?" An armored soldier, more of a juggernaut with a symbol of an eight pointed star is seen on its chest, points at a huge ship that looked more like a strange distorted horse shoe crab with so many spikes and has symbols of an eight pointed star on parts of it with runes that glow green. "That is the interdimensional ship that the Confederacy of Chaos Anarchy created." An armored and robed man, with a symbol of a strange eye on his chest plate, informed. "USS Dinkleberg!? CURSES! The name is goddamned awful!" The juggernaut shouted. "At least when we got into the world with that and destroy their forces, we would laugh as they shouted 'CURSE YOU DINKLEBERG!'" The soldier snickered at the thought. "Change the design and name, dammit! Also make sure no more horse shoe crab design. Jeez, haven't you heard enough to those Vossk that are now trying to sue us!? Man this goes on our paycheck." The juggernaut sighed. "By the way, have you seen Malice? I'm having the goosebu-" Before the man could finish a pie shot to his mask. "In your face! Blood God!" A creature shouted before vanishing. The juggernaut begun to fume, literally as he was now glowing red. "Calm down, Khorne. Remember what the therapist said…" The robed man said as the juggernaut begun to transform into a demonic appearance. " **PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED!** " The juggernaut shouted. "Oh boy, they're on it again." The robed man face palmed. "Hey, Sorcerer God Tzeentch. What's going on here?" A strange being full of tentacles and eyes appeared to be hovering towards the robed man. "Hermaeous. They're at it again. Call Sheogorath immediately!" The robed man shouted as the tentacle entity gets a phone and is now struggling to push the buttons. "Damn touchscreens." The tentacle entity muttered as he got the speaker function on. "Sheog… IT has begun." The entity said to the phone. "Which IT? Was IT? Or was IT not? How's IT? Maddening I say. CHEESE! Wait… Don't tell me… IT's happening again." The voice on the phone said. "Eeeyuuup." The entity said. "I'll get the lemon grenades, cheese mines, and the thingmabob. But throw the 'CHEESE!' aside. We have pressing matters, Mr. Stanly Melonpants." The call ends. "So, what now?" The entity asked as they saw the destruction on the space complex. "Who in the bloody hell is responsible for this!?" A humanoid dragon shouted as he walks in the area. "Talos! Get Deus Ex Machina and his bots here! We have a lot of work to do." The dragon face-palmed before deeply sighing. "Aw come on! I fixed this area yesterday!" The man in a nordic armor shouted as he kicks a rock. "Can this day get any worse?" The robed man said as numerous wormhole appear before vanishing as Teioh's past self, the one on Academy City and who's story will be revealed in the next chapter, pierced the Hellstar in one of the holes. "Yep. Space is broke, yo!" A man with red shirt and has a wrench shouted while his thumb, index and pinky finger are pointed outwards on his hand before hitting the floor with the wrench. "I hate this job." A familiar man reading a newspaper said as he drinks the coffee and his table got wrecked by the two. "Wait… The music is Yakety Sax!?" He shouted as he noticed that the speakers are playing it after IT happened. Then the two are now running towards him. "OH SHI-!"

A loud 'BOOM!' sounded all over the space city complex. "Eris, what was that?" A girl floating around asked. "I felt a disturbance in the force… OH wait… It's just my stomach… Curse you Taco Bell…" The girl who wore gothic Lolita-like dress run to the comfort room. Screams are heard as a girl with blue twintails walked to her. "That's gotta leave a mark. Also the janitor's job is now harder." They gained a sweat mark. "Sometimes I felt the pain of the janitor." A girl in military uniform said as a door appeared. "Hey guys! I found how the interdimensional anywhere doors work!" A man with red hair and glasses shouted as a small lady kicked him in the head. Chaos ensues while a man with three fingers and an awesome moustache fist bumps a man with an awesome beard and staff. "Oh boy… Run!" The girl shouted as they saw Malice running towards them and Khorne is burning up, literally, while charging at him. "This doesn't go as I planned." Malice shouted. "All according to keikaku." A guy holding a black note book and a handsome guy with a bang and white clothes said in unison while smirking.

-Back where Teioh Sol Magna/AKA Old Timeline Teioh is-

"I have enough troubles with a galaxy-size robot." He said while having his hands crossed and when he reached the end of the portal, accidentally assimilated a skeleton with a strange gem on its forehead.

[ **NEW FORM GAINED! Akuma Skeleton** ]

[ **FORM EVOLUTION PATH UNLOCKED!** ]

[ **NEW ABILITIES GAINED! Dark Matter level 1-10, Dark Matter Poison level 1-10** ]

"What the heck was that light!?" A stout man that has a permanent grin in his face shouted as a boy with white hair look and shocked as the Akuma Skeleton moved and materialized a cigarette to smoke. "Is this even possible!?" The stout man begun to shake as the skeleton, Teioh in disguise, released tendrils and absorbed the boy. He transformed to an adult form of the boy.

[ **NEW FORM GAINED! Allen Walker of Dimension Code 1427126CROZ** ]

[ **NEW FORM GAINED! Noah Form** ]

[ **NEW ABILITY GAINED! Cursed Eyes of the Soul Keeper** ]

[ **NEW ARMANENT GAINED! Innocence level 1=MAX?** ]

[ **INNOCENCE UNLOCKED! Cross Alpha** ]

"What? Never thought this day would come?" He sarcastically remarked as he look at the stout man. "Who are you?" The stout man asked. "Just call me, Salvador." He replied as he summons a portal and it appeared with a code. 'I'm in luck, it's one of those recent dimensions.' He thought while looking at the code, 1733129812U1521PG. "Good bye." Teioh said as he enters the portal. "Wait!" The stout man grabbed his hand and placed a strange pendant in his hand. "Take this with you, a woman told me years before that if a being of my work opened a portal in front of me. Give this to that person." Teioh nods as he look at the stout man. "You are the kind earl, right?" The stout man nods as Teioh enters the portal. "Wish me luck, bearer of Noah's blood." This message was heard by the Earl who look at the portal. "Magnus is going to kill me for letting him ruin the timeline." The Earl shuddered as he imagined a vision of Magnus smiling at him while holding a lightsaber. 'WHAT THE HECK IS THAT TERRIFYING WEAPON!?' The Earl shuddered intensely.

-Tianhun Continent, Un-named world, Dimension Code 1733129812U1521PG-

Teioh got out of the portal and look around, he saw a damaged house and his [Mapping] said that there is only one person in that house. "Flip the coin. Heads, give powers that would make the world yield to him. Tails, upgrade his stats but seal it, so it's a win-win scenario and arranged him a meeting with those guys at the Fate School or whatever it's called. Neither, extract his contents and absorb the code, then be that person and stay in this world for a while." He flip a coin and…  
It fell between the holes of the pavement. "Well crud. Fate works in mysterious ways... my ass." He muttered the last part quietly as he silently watch the boy. The boy stand up and begun to move, then it happened. Out of nowhere a rift appeared and Teioh immediately used Time Pause to absorb the ones that came out of the rift and the boy.

[ **NEW FORMS GAINED! Tang Long of Dimension Code 1733129812U1522PG; Bai Yunefei of Dimension Code 1733129812U1521PG** ]

[ **NEW POWER GAINED! Upgrade level 1-10** ]

'Examine, [Upgrade].' He thought as he gain information.

[ **Upgrade**

 **-Allows one to upgrade any object they touch. At lower levels, the Upgrade power enchants only by 10s. As it grows level, it will lose the number for enchanting but decreases the chance of success.**

 **-Points Cost for upping this power: 1000, 2500, 5000, 7500, 10000, 12500, 15000, 17500, and 20000** ]

He upped it to the maximum level. He smiled as his clothes changed to his red and black two layered trench coat, knight gauntlets, black pants, and combat boots. He then send a message to the Council.

 _Staying in this dimension for a while. Then going to the Earthland world… And if this world has a rouge devourer or an agent of the 'TRAITOR' Grand Devourer, then I will liberate this world first. –Teioh of the Previous Timeline known as the Great Golden Era_

He sighed as he begun to wander around. Coming out of the alleyway, he accidentally bumped a girl, and did not use the full power of [Speed Burst] to let her stand as he remember that his speed is no longer on safe levels after extracting a code from the past that he lost after the new timeline has been made.

-Flashback-

Teioh manifested a strange sphere and put it on the chest of a blurry being. The being stopped being a blur as it was absorbed to the sphere, which gained a series of codes. He absorbed the sphere and suddenly time slows down and begun to stop momentarily. He look at his status and learned that his speed increased to near speed of dark, the speed that surpasses light and known as its status as FTL. He decided to do some hijinks… The result was good, well sort of… He got banned from 20 realities but it was still good… Or great as he recall.

-End Flashback-

"Sorry about that." He said as he walk pass them. "Huh?" The girl noticed that after she was bumped and falling but now standing and take a quick glance at the one who bumped her. "This amount of Soulforce…" She shuddered as a boy quickly attack Teioh with a kick. "Wait don't do it Zhang Yang!" She shouted as Teioh caught the kick and slam him into the ground. "Can a gentleman do a nice walk today?" He muttered as they noticed the ground is not destroyed… Well literally. It has no damage along with the boy. "What the heck!?" A person in the girl's group spattered as he look at the man's eyes and remembered something that a student of a certain school that views the Heaven's Will. 'Glowing red eyes that shows Death itself has taken form. Don't provoke him no matter what…' The person was infamously known as Black Dagger, he usually known for his inhumane ways of killing people until he accidentally meet a student of the so called Fate School, a school that views the Heaven's Will. Since that day he begun to see nightmares about the man with glowing red eyes sitting on a throne of spikes, numerous carcasses are found everywhere on the place. He trembled at his radiating menacing aura. Teioh sighed as he turns away. The boy noticed about him not having any wounds whatsoever. "Huh?" He examined his body as he look at Teioh. "Let this be a warning that may our paths to not intersect again. No one lives after this interaction with the Reaper of Souls. I'll take pity on you arrogant spoiled brat." Teioh muttered before he walks away with his hands on his pocket. "Damn him!" Zhang Yang said as he strike the floor in anger. "Did he just said Reaper of Souls?" A man from the group asked. "I think he's stupid." A man muttered as the laugh.

-Later-

Teioh is seen in a room of the house of the boy he assimilated with a brick. "[Upgrade]." He muttered quietly as the brick glowed.

[ **Brick has been upgraded!**

 **Stats:**

 **-Item Grade: +1, Special due to the title 'Chosen One'**

 **-Item Description: A fucking brick… Seriously? You're reading this? Are you a retard for not knowing a brick!?**

 **-Damage: '1 – 100', due to innate stats**

 **-Additional Damage: '10', due to innate stats**

 **-Additional Effects:**

 **= Indestructibility but the damage is always reduced by 10 due to the title 'False Forgesmith of Existence'**

 **-Cost for upgrade: 2 Soulforce** ]

"Welp." Teioh rapidly upgrades the brick.

[ **Brick has been upgraded! +10 Additional Effect unlocked and active!**

 **Stats:**

 **-Item Grade: 10, Special due to the title 'Chosen One'**

 **-Item Description: A fucking brick… Seriously? You're reading this? Are you a retard for not knowing a brick!? Also this brick is more lethal than others.**

 **-Damage: '10-500', due to innate stats**

 **-Additional Effects:**

 **= Indestructibility but the damage is always reduced by 10 due to the title 'False Forgesmith of Existence', when the upgrade is unsuccessful the weapon will down grade by one**

 **= +10 Effect: Replicate – Each replica has its damage reduced by half, can only be used when touching a solid surface** ]

'The effects are random, interesting ability. I wonder if I could boost its capabilities when I combined it with my [Level Booster] that I totally didn't steal the idea from a person with 8th grader syndrome.' He thought smiling as he upgrade it again.

[ **Brick has been upgraded! +11 Additional Effect unlocked and active!**

 **Stats:**

 **-Item Grade: 11, Special due to the title 'Chosen One'**

 **-Item Description: A fucking brick… Seriously? You're reading this? Are you a retard for not knowing a brick!? 'This brick, is the strongest brick of them all!**

 **-Damage: '11-525', due to innate stats**

 **-Additional Effects:**

 **= Indestructibility but the damage is always reduced by 10 due to the title 'False Forgesmith of Existence', when the upgrade is unsuccessful the weapon will down grade by one**

 **= +10 Effect: Replicate – Each replica has its damage reduced by half, can only be used when touching a solid surface. The replicas will turn to dust after 10s.**

 **= +11 Effect: Aspect Nullifier – Causes anything to lose a harmful aspect, 2.5% effect activation** ]

He upgrade it again and an information that caused him to pale out.

[ **Brick has been upgraded! +12 Additional Effect unlocked and active! LEGENDARY EFFECT!**

 **Stats:**

 **-Item Grade: 11, Special due to the title 'Chosen One'**

 **-Item Description: A fucking brick… Seriously? You're reading this? Are you a retard for not knowing a brick!? 'This brick, is the strongest brick of them all!**

 **-Damage: '10-500', due to innate stats**

 **-Additional Effects:**

 **= Indestructibility but the damage is always reduced by 10 due to the title 'False Forgesmith of Existence', when the upgrade is unsuccessful the weapon will down grade by one**

 **= +10 Effect: Replicate – Each replica has its damage reduced by half, can only be used when touching a solid surface. The replicas will turn to dust after 10s.**

 **= +11 Effect: Aspect Nullifier – Causes anything to lose a harmful aspect, 2.5% effect activation**

 **= +12 Effect: Mystic Flames of the Unmaker – Erases anything that this weapon hits, 0.1% effect activation** ]

'I did not expect this.' He mentally sighed before getting a rod on his inventory.

[ **Strange Rod**

 **Stats:**

 **-Item Grade: Special**

 **-Item Description: Useful as a handle of a small mallet.**

 **-Damage: None**

 **-Additional Effects:**

 **= When used with 'Upgrade', it will make the weapon change name, shape and appearance.** ]

"Welp, here goes nothing." He quietly murmured as he brought the two together and attach the rod on the side of the brick before upgrading it. The two glowed as it grow with white light. Then the light fades as he look at the result. The giant hammer has a long handle that has glowing red cracks all over it and the head has a symbol of the Unmaker, which is an eye with numerous cracks that seemingly connect to the black circle in the middle of the eye slit that has a small white circle that separates the hole from the parts of the eye slit.

[ **Unmaker's Fury**

 **Stats:**

 **-Item Grade: +14, Legendary Special**

 **-Item Description: The weapon created by the Unmaker to his very champion. It is used to smite foes and delete them.**

 **-Damage: 250 – 5000**

 **-Additional Effects:**

 **= Indestructibility but the damage is always reduced by 10 due to the title 'False Forgesmith of Existence', when the upgrade is unsuccessful the weapon will down grade by one.**

 **= +10 Effect: Replicate – Each replica has its damage reduced by half, can only be used when touching a solid surface. The replicas will turn to dust after 10s.**

 **= +11 Effect: Aspect Nullifier – Causes anything that was hitted to lose a random aspect, 25% effect activation.**

 **= +12 Effect: Mystic Flames of the Unmaker – Erases anything that this weapon hits, 1% effect activation.**

 **= +13 Effect: Soulbound – This weapon will refuse to recognize other wielders unless the current wielder give it to the person or the wielder died.**

 **= +14 Effect: Shapeshift – This weapon could transform its appearance befitting of the wielder.** ]

"Strange." He twirl it and slam its handle on the ground, resulting a web-like crack. "Fascinating, it feels like my old toy hammer. But the weight is lighter… Too light." He murmured before causing the weapon to transform and wrap into his arm as a gauntlet. "Well I guess…" He yawned as he went to the bed. "… It's time for me to sleep… Wait…" He rapidly upgrades the bed to 10.

[ **Bed**

 **Stats:**

 **-Item Grade: +10**

 **-Item Description: Oh great and comfortable night embracer…**

 **-Damage: 100-100**

 **-Additional Effects:**

 **= Rest – Allows one to rest. Damage is turned to restorative and suite for tranquility of sleep.**

 **= +10 Effect: Death's Touch – Causes anyone to die if it's not the owner.  
Current owner: Teioh**]

Teioh is befuddled by this but he don't care anymore and crawl into the bed. As he was now sleeping in mid-way, he noticed two blips of red in his [Mapping]. He ignored it. Not because he could one hit them, he needs to sleep due to him not sleeping for about a thousand years.

-Next day-

Teioh wakes up and saw the two corpses that has their fingers on the bed. He made a mental note to not let people touch it. He opened his storage and store the bed before going away.

-Elsewhere-

"So this gate appeared out of nowhere?" The current Magnus of Unlife or Death, Zeref asked as he examines the gate along with 5 people with robes that represents their elements. An army appear from the gate before a sound of horn is heard. "Well… Gentlemen." The people materialized numerous elementals before something unexpected happened…"I'M COMING FOR YOU MALICE!" A roar is heard as they, including the army, look at the source. The army begun to shake as the 6 robed people face-palmed. The roar came from the Daemon Chaos God, Khorne, who was charging at the person in black and white clothing. "Can't catch me, nenenenene~ Bleh…" He said as he run away. "Don't mind us… We're here to clean… Again…" A person said with a mop. "So what are your business in the Realm of Gods?" Jokingly said by the red robed person causing the army soldiers to be shock and some of them to faint. "Nice one, Lord of Fiery Powers, Fierion." Zeref muttered. "They must be lying!" A person shouted before a person with yellow robe transformed into a pure energy being. "You call me for such a matter out of MY world!? You are an imbecile." He pointed at Fierion. "God of Lightning is out, peace." A flash is seen and the being disappeared. Then most of the soldiers faint. "Oh great… Another one." A person in white cloak arrive as they look at the materializing portal. "We are Aeons, we are the angels in the scriptures of man and… This isn't Dimension 17634DSG325, right?" The being asked as the person in white cloak nods. "Oh great. What do you expect of making someone who do not know technology what-so-ever to open a portal." The being then goes back as a floating triangle appear. "Yo. Who wants pizza?" Then chaos ensues…

And then it appeared… THE THING that made it worse. "Hello!" A ghost known as Nappa has arrived. Chaos intensifies more... Much to the Embodiment of Order chagrin. "This is truly… A grimdark future amongst ourselves." Hermaeous Mora nods at Tzeentch's words. A relay appeared nearby the station and appeared with a ship. "Oh great… More aliens." Said by a Prothean and a Collector in the same time as they drink beer. "Welp. Duty calls." The Collector said as he pressed a button on a remote, causing the reaper ship with green outlines to decloak outside, he got out a speaker on the ship. " _HALT! YOU ARE ENTERING RESTRICTED SPACE QUADRANT! TELL US WHAT ARE YOUR POINTS OF VISITING THE COMPLEX, HYPERION_!?" A panel appear and a being is seen, it looks like an avian and dinosaur combined. " _We are the Turians, we came bearing to the council and-_ " Just before the being could said completely a Prothean appeared in view, causing one of the turians to spat out whatever its drinking. " _What? Never seen a Prothean before? By the Embodiments, you guys are a bunch of… Avian…_ " The Prothean walks away. " _Don't mind about him, he's… Arrogant. More or less because their species thought themselves as a pinnacle of evolution, but they were wronged when they saw the Embodiments._ " The Turians look at each other. " _What are these, Embodiments, you speak of?_ " The Turian asked. " _They are the pinnacle of all. They are beyond comprehension and supremely powerful to the point of capable of destroying anything with a single thought, or strike, or something completely unreasonable. But never fought one another because of the... Last incident..._ " The Collector shudder and responded as the Turians laughed. " _You are lying aren't you?_ " The Collector's helmet folds and causing the Turians to look at a person who has only a pale face with no resemblance to eyes or features. " _Nope._ " a panel appear and shown that one of the embodiments, destroy a planet with just a pinky finger. " _By the spirits…_ " Thus more chaos ensues… Sort of. Somewhere in the Arcueisq Complexes, Zuvassin, Chao, Eris, Angra Mainyu, Set, Morgoth, Whiro, and other Gods or Goddesses of Chaos flinched. "The Chaos is strong within this place." The elder in red cloak spake as the blue-cloaked elder suddenly stands up from the poker table. "I can't take it anymore… OCD kicks in... Order must be restored!" His voice boomed out as he became a being of pure blue energy. "If this Complex entered in Failsafe mode… I'll blame all of you." The brown cloaked elder points at all of them.

-Back at Dimension Code 1733129812U1522PG-

"Well… This is weird…" Teioh woke up after sleeping a second time earlier. He found himself out of his bed and was on an area somewhere. "Who the heck are you!?" He pointed at the old man near him as it caused numerous people around them to awake. "To think we have awaken by this rude new fellow." A person murmured. "This is going to be a long day…" Teioh sighed.


	8. REBOOT ch 1

**[REBOOTING REALITY...]**

 **[REBOOT IN PROGRESS...]**

 **[REBOOT COMPLETE...]**

 **[Loading NEO...]**

* * *

NEO Chapter 0: Prologue to Discordia

* * *

"Hey, psst… Over here…" The camera pans left. "No not there, look right." The camera pans and reveals a humungous grail. "I am Aster, the Great and Supreme Grail of Grails!" It said while pulsing its light. "So… Wanna hear a story? A story of a long forgotten past? No not Teioh's… Heck he's making explosion on that world right now." A vision is seen as Teioh explodes numerous soldiers. As mysterious the vision appears, it vanished after it appeared. "But one of the Chosens. Pick a card. Any card. No, this isn't Servant Cards. Zelretch has them." The camera pans and sees 8 cards. A card floats off camera. "Ah… So you chose that? Very well, here we go, allow me to say to you that this story is about a world. A world which allows people, or 'Players' in their term, to allow to Incarnate their emotions and flow it in reality. Of course, this one will be a good one. So stay back and eat food for the tale is about to begin." A candle appears and a wind blows as darkness dissipates the vision.

"Listen closely, for I will say this unto you once. This world is known as Ackselerantov, the fabled Acceleration World. Here lies a hero…" A statue is seen of a soldier with a red scarf. A scarf that spirals down to the ground and the camera pans top of it as the spiral begun to turn. "A hero, that once WAS and will ever be the fastest in this dimension. So what was his name you ask? That is what I cannot say, shame that the story will not reveal until we go back." The camera stops as a menu is seen. The words 'Final Chapter' is seen on the bottom of the Chapter list before the highlighting moved upward extremely fast but some are seen, 'Chapter 10: New Encounter Cataclysm Argento!', 'Chapter 5: Blue Laughing Jack' and Chapter 1. "There we go. Now for some explanations. This world is like a RPG game, everyone has powers but some are different for they have the ability to materialize their emotions, [Aura Incarnation] was that ability. The stronger the emotions, the stronger they are. However, the only thing that strengthens them was their own Color, the name of their conceptual emotion. They are known as [Duel Avatars]. There are many [Colors] that paints the world. The [Whites] are people who has blank emotions, they rarely show their emotions and most of them are expert in healing. The [Blacks] are the opposite of Whites, they are people who show their emotions often and are creative in mind. They are often regarded as cool assassins or people who are artists in their special 'ways'. The [Reds] and [Blues] are the long rangers and close rangers respectably. The Red could also go close range but albeit weaker than the Blue and the Blue could also be a long ranger as well but weaker in this forte. [Yellows] are tricksters, they use illusions and are the perfect assassins of this world but mostly got lost due to invisibility. The [Greens] are people with defenses so high, they could block a meteor crashing onto their world. There are other colors such as the Metallic and the Secondaries, hybrids of colors, then the [Tertiaries] but I will not go there for this tale. Ahem... this tale that I will tell is not on their sides… It's because there was another one. One that could become other colors, a legend that was lost, and our hero is one of them. But who are they you asked? They are the most powerful in this world, one is enough to conquer the entire world if they wanted to but the reason they couldn't because there is always three." Three cards are seen, a blue scarfed laughing jack, a green scarfed minstrel, and one who has red pure energy wings staring back and a red scarf forming around and to its portrait, 'Red Scarfed ██████r'. "These three represents the fundamental laws upheld on this world, and they are the brightest star on this world! They are…" The scene changes as the three are seen on a ruined battlefield and the camera splits into three, revealing their silhouettes and their glowing scarfs. The three gained glows on their circuits and begun turning into different colors. "Behold my intentions. Upheld my WILL! Shift my Color as I call who I truly am…" The three said at the same time as Aster and three completes the chant.

"SPECTRUMIZER!"

The scene quickly changes as the opening song plays.

 **=-Play Song: Falco by Shimatani Hitomi-=**

The instruments play in a well manner as three streaks of light clashes and the title appears that glitches itself and changes to a myriad of colors before changing the scene.

-Kimi wa nani wo nozomu no? dare no tame ni kizu tsuki?-

The red scarfed silhouette stands up from an alleyway as he walks away with his hands on his pockets, a masked silhouette with a blue scarf appears in the background before vanishing with a number and words flashing on the screen '4 chapters left before I appear…'

-yume wa ukabu kuuhaku-

The scene changes to another location to an apartment. A black haired girl with snow white complexion drinks tea and looks at the camera with a fat person who transforms into a metallic crow avatar with green visor.

-hitomi wo tojita-

Then two persons enter the room, one blue and one green silhouettes. The blue silhouette gains a sweatmark as the green silhouette cheerfully salutes.

-SAFURAN saita kokoro ni-

The scene changes to a graveyard of many crosses and a Player is seen on top of the largest cross with one of the legs is swaying in the air. The camera zooms as the visor is seen and words that says 'Saffron ██████'

-suna arashi ga yamanai-

A giant robot is seen rising from the ground as the camera pans and reveals that it is fighting a juggernaut with chrome plating and a jaw that looked like that of a dragon and appears to be roaring at the giant.

-sabaku yori mo hate naki-

The scene changes as a sand-like construct appears and an endless desert is seen with the planet is on the background along with the moon. Then something flies from the ground and a green scarf is seen 'playing' a violin-sword. Before slashing it on the screen, revealing a crack in space and the camera flies in it.

-toki wo samayou-

A lone silhouette of red scarfed avatar clutching his head, before roaring towards the sky as his form glitches into something demonic and the screen shattered revealing a statue of the red scarf holding a cracked world.

-yorokobi ya kanashimi kara ima-

A laughing yellow joker is seen battling the 5 silhouettes from the apartment then the battle stopped as the red scarfed silhouette and the chrome juggernaut crashed nearby and the red scarfed silhouette punched the blue laughing jack who stopped the punch and the green scarf is watching from afar, shaking its head before fading away as a man scoped him from afar.

-uketotta chikara-

A chrome falcon avatar appeared as he glitches out revealing that it is actually the juggernaut from before and roars before charging towards the camera.

-jyounetsu* ni kawaru-

Two arms appeared from the camera and rapidly punches the juggernaut away and a scarf of blue is fluttering onto the lower left side of it before the camera pans to a hand and shows a laughing mask that was subsequently equipped.

-mirai sono ten i tobidatsu FALCO-

The three scarfed avatars manifested themselves and attacked each other while the scene changes into a ruined battlefield.

-kakeru kimi yo yume wo tsukame-

The red scarfed silhouette held his hand in his chest as a glow in the sigil of his orbs gained a wing symbol and spread pure energy wings much to the shock of the two scarved silhouettes as the blue scarfed silhouette begun to laugh.

-chikai hibikasu-

The scene changes and 7 Duel Avatars that has massive auras of colors are seen before an eight one has appeared, this one is metallic in color.

-kegarenaki sora-

Then the metallic one points to the sky as greenish aura that spirals to his arm appears before the camera pans to the silhouette of a demon looking down at them in its throne on the moon.

-koeru SAHARA-

The red scarfed avatar looked at the desert as he run towards something in the distance and attempts to grab it…

-taiyou ga michibiku-

But it fails and look anywhere before seeing itself on a mirror, its reflection is purely demonic and the camera pans as it flies to the mirror where the red scarfed silhouette punches it. Causing its fist to punch through it and resulted the scene to shatter.


	9. REBOOT ch 2

A/N: *cough* Okay, I'm here to say a number of things. There will be changes as this is different from the Accel World Universe for at the time this story arc ends, it will show who are the scarfed men are and what will they become.

Now a note, instead of Kings ruling around, I changed them into Sovereigns and the Six Kings of Pure Colors are their orderous lackeys or special taskforce and the Black King didn't betrayed them also on cool with the White King. The Black Faction is hidden but most notable on the southern parts of the world of Ackselerantov. Firstly to discuss are the landmasses. This world has 8 continents, Constantine, the largest [Green] continent, located on the northernmost part, Atrumni, the [Darkened] Isles, located on southwest, Obscura, the Hidden [Red] Pearl, located on the eastern north, Lucisa, the [Bright] Cathedral, located between Obscura and Constantine, Thenitar, the Shocking [Yellow] Land (Yes… That was a pun.), located between Obscura and Lucisa, Silverillios, the [Metallic] Calcifer, located on the middle, Dretinlard, the Weird-Shaped [Purple] Archipelago, located near Lucisa, the last one is unnamed due to naming problems but if it has then it will be Azure, the Blue Paradise, of course this one has tons of names and they are still voting like Blue, Ocean's Glory, and stuff due to the water level is freaky there, located in the middle of the freaking ocean on the other side of that world. So much water…

The Eight Sovereigns are the following:

White: Bright Overlord

Black: Dark Auditor

Red: Crimson Asura

Blue: Azure Vlad

Violet: Magenta Crown

Yellow: Meister Cross

Green: Guardian Golem

Metallic: ? – Soon to be revealed…

Now to start the story…

* * *

 **=-Play Song: Falco by Shimatani Hitomi-=**

The instruments play in a well manner as three streaks of light clashes and the title appears that glitches itself and changes to a myriad of colors before changing the scene.

-Kimi wa nani wo nozomu no? dare no tame ni kizu tsuki?-

The red scarfed silhouette stands up from an alleyway as he walks away with his hands on his pockets, a masked silhouette with a blue scarf appears in the background before vanishing with a number and words flashing on the screen '3 chapters left before I appear…'

-yume wa ukabu kuuhaku-

The scene changes to another location to an apartment. A black haired girl with snow white complexion drinks tea and looks at the camera with a fat person who transforms into a metallic crow avatar with green visor.

-hitomi wo tojita-

Then two persons enter the room, one blue and one green silhouettes. The blue silhouette gains a sweatmark as the green silhouette cheerfully salutes.

-SAFURAN saita kokoro ni-

The scene changes to a graveyard of many crosses and a Player is seen on top of the largest cross with one of the legs is swaying in the air. The camera zooms as the visor is seen and words that says 'Saffron ██████'

-suna arashi ga yamanai-

A giant robot is seen rising from the ground as the camera pans and reveals that it is fighting a juggernaut with chrome plating and a jaw that looked like that of a dragon and appears to be roaring at the giant.

-sabaku yori mo hate naki-

The scene changes as a sand-like construct appears and an endless desert is seen with the planet is on the background along with the moon. Then something flies from the ground and a green scarf is seen 'playing' a violin-sword. Before slashing it on the screen, revealing a crack in space and the camera flies in it.

-toki wo samayou-

A lone silhouette of red scarfed avatar clutching his head, before roaring towards the sky as his form glitches into something demonic and the screen shattered revealing a statue of the red scarf holding a cracked world.

-yorokobi ya kanashimi kara ima-

A laughing yellow joker is seen battling the 5 silhouettes from the apartment then the battle stopped as the red scarfed silhouette and the chrome juggernaut crashed nearby and the red scarfed silhouette punched the blue laughing jack who stopped the punch and the green scarf is watching from afar, shaking its head before fading away as a man scoped him from afar.

-uketotta chikara-

A chrome falcon avatar appeared as he glitches out revealing that it is actually the juggernaut from before and roars before charging towards the camera.

-jyounetsu* ni kawaru-

Two arms appeared from the camera and rapidly punches the juggernaut away and a scarf of blue is fluttering onto the lower left side of it before the camera pans to a hand and shows a laughing mask that was subsequently equipped.

-mirai sono ten i tobidatsu FALCO-

The three scarfed avatars manifested themselves and attacked each other while the scene changes into a ruined battlefield.

-kakeru kimi yo yume wo tsukame-

The red scarfed silhouette held his hand in his chest as a glow in the sigil of his orbs gained a wing symbol and spread pure energy wings much to the shock of the two scarved silhouettes as the blue scarfed silhouette begun to laugh.

-chikai hibikasu-

The scene changes and 7 Duel Avatars that has massive auras of colors are seen before an eight one has appeared, this one is metallic in color.

-kegarenaki sora-

Then the metallic one points to the sky as greenish aura that spirals to his arm appears before the camera pans to the silhouette of a demon looking down at them in its throne on the moon.

-koeru SAHARA-

The red scarfed avatar looked at the desert as he run towards something in the distance and attempts to grab it…

-taiyou ga michibiku-

But it fails and look anywhere before seeing itself on a mirror, its reflection is purely demonic and the camera pans as it flies to the mirror where the red scarfed silhouette punches it. Causing its fist to punch through it and resulted the scene to shatter.

* * *

NEO Chapter 1: A beginning to all events, [STARTER]!

* * *

" _Eight sovereigns of colorful abode, how I missed thee to behold…_ "

-The Avarice of Orange

* * *

"Alarms set off, crash and bang. An event unfolds in the day of the Moon. The beginning of the tale is at hand." Aster spoke as it summons a vision for the camera to see…

Sirens are heard as a red Duel Avatar looked through its [Color Armanent] to see what the situation is on top of the buildings. "Blue, watch the six. Cyan, use that thingy on your hand…" This Duel Avatar is known as the Marksman of Red, Red Rider… Though he doesn't ride due to him having motion sickness but was named to that due to a glitch in the system. The camera pans and zooms to a Cyan Duel Avatar that held up its hand by the ear. "It's not thingy, it's PILE DRIVER!" This is the famous Pile Driver wearing Duel Avatar, Cyan Pile, he has won by a margin on the last [Color Tournament], and most of them say that it is a thingy attached on his arm. "Wow, nice shout, Cyan." This Blue Duel Avatar is the Blue Soldier, he is on the second place on the [Color Tournament], he usually works on the Blue Sovereign, by now he is a wandering mercenary. "Where's the White?" An explosion appeared nearby as a Duel Avatar of white color is chuckling insane. "FREED!" they unisonly shouted to the newcomer. "What? I was having a good day." This is Freed, there's one thing you should know well… He's Freed. Yes. He is Freed. He is an insane priest but does a good job nonetheless. He was tasked as a hidden agent to the LPD, Lucisian Police Department. He is one of the most powerful Players and a [Contradictor], Players who gained opposite of what their colors supposed to have. Contradictors would take a dire turn to their personalities and this guy got the insanies instead. Notably everyone is annoyed to him and commonly results in explosions. What can I say more? He's a fan of Blagoom Torgue.

The camera pans and got into the sky, revealing the continent before zooming back and pans to the capital. The structures are highly futuristic with dark themes and despite dark, it was opposite, it was actually brighter than it appears to be. This is the Nega Nebulus Empire's Capital, located in Atrumni continent. Then the camera pans to Red Rider. "Damn it you two, this goes on my paycheck." He shouted as he zooms on the perprators. "One down." He shot and knocked down one of the perprators. He pulled the bolt handle and the bullet shell fly out. "Hmm… That is weird; I just thought I saw a blue blur just now." Rider looked at the scene before ignoring it. "You sure not crazy like me, boss?" Freed asked. "Doesn't matter of what I saw, Freed. Just stop destroying the block!" "Okie dokie, potato lucky."

Elsewhere, across the endless seas of the stars, a being awoke. It opened its eyes and green light manifested all over him. Then a green scarf manifested as it looked around for anyone. He saw a yellow scarf on top of a grave and he took it, turning it into light lime colored scarf. His eyes begun to narrow as he shout a name that made all creation feared to not utter. "LAUGHING JACK!" He then transformed into a green orb that is now making its way to the world of Ackselerantov.

In the Atrumnian Confederacy, here we see two beings of great power are sitting on a bench… A boy wearing a gauntlet with green orbs adorned on it was looking at a cat girl with white hair. The boy gulped as he gained sweat marks. 'WTF dude… Do it… Try to talk to her man. Just talk damn it. You can do it, Issei.' "So… How's your day?" 'Nailed it…' The cat girl looked at him before looking away. "Creep." The boy spat out. 'Issei, you had one job.' A voice inside his head said in annoyance. 'I know Ddraig, I know…' Two girls, a red haired girl and a black haired girl, appeared in a red glow of red in front of them. "You two are here early… Where's Kiba and Asia?" The blonde girl asked. "I think he's off training with that swords guy, as for Asia, she got sick." The boy scratched his head. "Oh…" The two stared at him. "I didn't curse her or touched her at all… Stop staring at me like daggers!" The two sighed as the white haired girl looked at him. "Creep…" An orange circle appeared and a handsome blonde man with sharp features appeared whilst holding his glasses, causing it to shine like those badass glasses wearing people. "Hello Gremory, my fiancé…" The man said menacingly before looking the girl near her. "And Ake- please don't hurt me!" The man cowered as the atmosphere took a 180 turn. "THE HECK!?" The boy sputtered out as the red haired girl face palmed at the event. "Riser, stop being such a coward and… Do meteors go green?" She asked as they looked at the sky. "What… the heck?"

On the Obscuran Federation…  
"WULD NAH KEST!" A man that wore an eerie armor is seen travelling around, before getting tripped by a pebble. "Damn this shout." The man spoke before dusting himself. "Who are you?" He asked as the massive dragon looked at him. "Hi! Welcome to Obscura! Please~ enjoy the stay, we have lasers, cutters…" The man raised his hand. "Nope!" He shouted and went away. "Just as planned." The dragon smiled. Then it saw a green streak of light in the distance.

In the research facility in the far north of Constantine…

"Good news everyone, we have found a meteor that radiates green appearance. Then we found another one. A red comet." A blocky Duel Avatar informed in the meeting room.

"A what!?" The black streak-like avatar asked in a befuddled manner.

"That's right, it's no anime thingy. It's fricking real mates. Here take a look."

A scene in space appeared in a hologram. A red streak appeared to be falling somewhere then vanishes and then a slow green ball descended somewhere in the world.

In the moon, where no life has made…

A man sitting on a throne immediately opens its eyes as it look on the world. One statement filled the man's mind.

' **THEY ARE HERE…** '

The man smiled as he sit up and three scarves take form in his being. First was cyan, then the magenta, then the last was orange. "Become one and once you've done that, you will soon face the truth of who you are." He stated as he continued to watch the world. Chuckling as three graves are seen behind him glowing and words are seen on them. 'SAVE US, SAVIOR OF WORLDS!'


	10. REBOOT ch 3

NEO Chapter 2: To another day, CROSS ENCOUNTER!

* * *

 **=-Play Song: Falco by Shimatani Hitomi-=**

The instruments play in a well manner as three streaks of light clashes and the title appears that glitches itself and changes to a myriad of colors before changing the scene.

-Kimi wa nani wo nozomu no? dare no tame ni kizu tsuki?-

The red scarfed silhouette stands up from an alleyway as he walks away with his hands on his pockets, a masked silhouette with a blue scarf appears in the background before vanishing with a number and words flashing on the screen '2 chapters left before I appear…'

-yume wa ukabu kuuhaku-

The scene changes to another location to an apartment. A black haired girl with snow white complexion drinks tea and looks at the camera with a fat person who transforms into a metallic crow avatar with green visor.

-hitomi wo tojita-

Then two persons enter the room, one blue and one green silhouettes. The blue silhouette gains a sweatmark as the green silhouette cheerfully salutes.

-SAFURAN saita kokoro ni-

The scene changes to a graveyard of many crosses and a Player is seen on top of the largest cross with one of the legs is swaying in the air. The camera zooms as the visor is seen and words that says 'Saffron ██████'

-suna arashi ga yamanai-

A giant robot is seen rising from the ground as the camera pans and reveals that it is fighting a juggernaut with chrome plating and a jaw that looked like that of a dragon and appears to be roaring at the giant.

-sabaku yori mo hate naki-

The scene changes as a sand-like construct appears and an endless desert is seen with the planet is on the background along with the moon. Then something flies from the ground and a green scarf is seen 'playing' a violin-sword. Before slashing it on the screen, revealing a crack in space and the camera flies in it.

-toki wo samayou-

A lone silhouette of red scarfed avatar clutching his head, before roaring towards the sky as his form glitches into something demonic and the screen shattered revealing a statue of the red scarf holding a cracked world.

-yorokobi ya kanashimi kara ima-

A laughing yellow joker is seen battling the 5 silhouettes from the apartment then the battle stopped as the red scarfed silhouette and the chrome juggernaut crashed nearby and the red scarfed silhouette punched the blue laughing jack who stopped the punch and the green scarf is watching from afar, shaking its head before fading away as a man scoped him from afar.

-uketotta chikara-

A chrome falcon avatar appeared as he glitches out revealing that it is actually the juggernaut from before and roars before charging towards the camera.

-jyounetsu* ni kawaru-

Two arms appeared from the camera and rapidly punches the juggernaut away and a scarf of blue is fluttering onto the lower left side of it before the camera pans to a hand and shows a laughing mask that was subsequently equipped.

-mirai sono ten i tobidatsu FALCO-

The three scarfed avatars manifested themselves and attacked each other while the scene changes into a ruined battlefield.

-kakeru kimi yo yume wo tsukame-

The red scarfed silhouette held his hand in his chest as a glow in the sigil of his orbs gained a wing symbol and spread pure energy wings much to the shock of the two scarved silhouettes as the blue scarfed silhouette begun to laugh.

-chikai hibikasu-

The scene changes and 7 Duel Avatars that has massive auras of colors are seen before an eight one has appeared, this one is metallic in color.

-kegarenaki sora-

Then the metallic one points to the sky as greenish aura that spirals to his arm appears before the camera pans to the silhouette of a demon looking down at them in its throne on the moon.

-koeru SAHARA-

The red scarfed avatar looked at the desert as he run towards something in the distance and attempts to grab it…

-taiyou ga michibiku-

But it fails and look anywhere before seeing itself on a mirror, its reflection is purely demonic and the camera pans as it flies to the mirror where the red scarfed silhouette punches it. Causing its fist to punch through it and resulted the scene to shatter.

* * *

" _Truth is not what it seems, the WI_ _(/EISS/)_ _SEST of us, is the true enemy…_ "

" _Well it wasn't my fault that we started this fight because of a pudding that you ate!_ "

" _FUCK YOU!_ "

-Sovereign of Black and Sovereign of White, the twins

* * *

In a grand canyon of Arction that is located in the [Blue] Territory…  
Blue sigil of a dragon appeared in the ground before a man appeared from a flash of light as the sigil burnt the ground to pitch black including the sigil itself. The man with red hair kneels and stands up. "I say, don't use the teleporter. But no~ they wouldn't. If I return, I'll beat the heck out of Lucifer and Azazel." The man said as he imagined an angel with black and white halo and wings laughing at him and an angel that is wielding a blazing darkness blade that is currently rolling on the floor. He shook his head and went on his way. "On a side not, I should call him _that_ so I can see him suffering." He smiled as he made his way on a crash site. 'So this is it?' The man thought as a pure energy pillar of green and lime is seen. ' **You. What do you seeketh?** ' A voice appeared in his mind. 'I take it that you are this… Pillar?' The man replied at the voice who begun to laugh. ' **Yes, I am. I need a vassal as I used up all my energy on my travel here.** ' The pillar glowed and became two scarves that was putted on the man. His clothing changed and became slightly green. Numerous green circuits manifested on all his body parts and his eyes gained glowing green. 'What is this power!?' The man exclaimed in his mind. ' **This is the power of the Spectrum of Green. The Blue is awakened but the Red is still sleeping like a child. I must go now… Exhaustion has taken a toll on me, use these powers as you see fit but never use it against the innocents like Blue.** ' The voice informed. 'What of the Red you speak of?' He asked. The voice was silent but replied. ' **END.** ' That's all that the voice said before it begun to be silent. "Well, it's a good thing I always wanted to be an Ally of Justice." He said as he manifested two swords, one white and one black with ying yangs on their hilts, to grab upon the walls of the canyon. "I take it that you aren't here, pal." A man with white hair, crossed arms and leaning on a bike, said as the man with red hair got into the top of the canyon. "Damn teleporters." The man chuckled at the comment. "I know that feel." He said as he look at him. "Wanna ride?" The man backed off. "I'm not into men, eww…"

-=l

In another place… Red Comet Approacheth…  
A bright red flashed in the sky as it hit a teenager with spiky red hair that turns light orange downwards. "Ow… What was th- What the!? When did I gained a Duel Avatar!?" The teenager asked as he looked at his arms before going to a nearby lake. "This is me?" The teenager said as he examined himself. From his feet, were two spikes that curves upwards and his greaves are glowing with serene vermillion color. Continuing upwards, his torso is adorned of patterns of all languages including ancient ones, its plate was connected as if finely woven silk, three layers of upside down v skirt and tattered cape are connected to the torso. Two pauldrons are sticking out on his shoulders with spikes piercing to two layers except the first woven layer which hung freely on his back. The joint parts gained strange flexible metal that appears to be molding to a muscley figure. Then came the helmet. The helmet has two stubs on its head and a strange ring of red light that was hovering on it. A cracked gem is seen in the center of the forehead. The eyes are colored to be malicious dark red. "Oh I can't wait to tell the oth- ARGH!" He excitedly said to himself before experiencing head pains, causing him to shot out his hands to his head. Then a series of voices are heard in his mind.

 **KILLMAIMDESTROYWORLDANNIHILATEBREAKPIERCEBURNEXTINCTIONRUINEND**

"W-w-what was that voice?" He said shakily as he got out of the lake after the voices disappeared. But unknown to him, his reflection changed briefly into a demon silhouette with red eyes. A demon of great importance in later times… For now… The wheels of faith once more turn on its own as the meeting of the [ **Scarves** ] shall be soon.

-=l

In the nation of Frezion in Constantine…  
A blue scarfed man wearing a laughing mask is seen travelling around and then looked at a distance briefly before buying flowers from a nearby flower girl. He smelled the flowers briefly. "Hey, you! Give us all your money or you'll not die!" A thug said as he appeared in his Duel Avatar form. The laughing masked man chuckled before blue glows in his eyes appeared. "Jack and NONE…" He muttered before he closed his distance in the farthest thug before slicing him with his tendrils. "Went up the hill..." He jumped up and kneed one of them. "To fetch a bunch of headless lackeys…" He gained a dark aura as the thugs begun to run away before the laughing masked man kill them with one swipe of his hand.

-=l

In Heaven…  
"Are you seeing this, Milord?" An angel with 6 paired wings asked a being with ethereal wings and a halo of light yellow. "Yes. But why? Of all the days, why did **he** appear?" The being shuddered as he continued to watch the [ **Blue** ].

-=l

Back to Arction, where we left the [ **Green's Swordsman** ]…

The man with green scarf is walking towards the capitol as he looks at the nearby landscape. "Hmm… Those dragons need to stop." He said as two dragons of black with blue tattoos and white with red tattoos are attacking each other. "Seriously though, those two need to stop playing that game." He sighed as he continued walking as the white dragon grinned as the black one lost the game of battleship. "Now I believe I should run away now…" The man run away as the two dragon fought with their breathes as weapons and caused the surroundings to be destroyed before being regenerated by the that the Embodiment of Space-Time created during the days that shouldn't be remembered. He sighed and as he enters the city, he opened a hologram with his neurolink. {SIGNAL DETECTED! All functions active…}

He contacted his benefactor through a chat room.

[-]

EMIYA: Yo, Az-kun.

Az513: Lo.

EMIYA: Do you know anything about the [Scarves]?

Az513: [Scarves]? No, don't think so. Not even my database holds info of them.

EMIYA: I see. So how's Gil doing?

Az513: Worse than your partner's. She's still a kid, dude.

EMIYA: Just checking.

Az513: Don't tell me, you've decided to become her boyfriend!? You lolicon!

EMIYA: Hoi! I'm not a lolicon!

[-]

He twitched his eye as he closed it. "Need info, Master Emiya?" A blonde haired girl looked at him while lowering her sunglasses. "No. Sabel, why are you wearing that?" He pointed at what the girl was wearing combat skirt with the inscriptions of swords, royalty and faerie, her gauntlet on her right side is smaller than the left side gauntlet, there is a shawl on her right side that has frills while on her left has a pauldrons that is teeming with inscriptions of Fae symbols, a quiver is seen on her back and a small belt that holds darts are on her left hand, she has a cloth that hangs on her right side of the waist and on the left has chains, her neck is covered by a flexible type of armor, the boots are spiked her armor is curved to provide a figure, a crown of wood and gold is on her head, her short blonde hair and blue-green eyes are seemingly glowing. "Well, because this world isn't like yours, 'Master'." She smiled as the man, Emiya now revealed as Emiya, was twitching his hands. 'Calm down, Emiya, you'll get a chance.' He said in his mind. "So shall we get going then?" The man nods. "Let's go to Gil-chan!" He was knocked on the head by her fist. "LOLICON!"


End file.
